Sentimientos de culpa
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Naruto se graduó de la uni y decide que es tiempo de un reencuentro con sus amigos, los invitara a pasar unas vacaciones en su casa sin pensar las funestas consecuencias que esta decisión le traerá a su relación con Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Este fic esta basado en una historia que hice hace muuuucho tiempo pero que no habia podido subir por que no sabia como U_U ¿? (que tonta no), los personajes originales eran de el anime de bey blade, esa caricatura me enkantaba! pero ahora AMO A NARUTO! y por eso decidi modificar mi historia.

Ustedes saben que Naruto no me pertenece T_T (que lastima buuua) pero tomo prestados a los personajes para dejar volar mi imaginacion y crear mis historias taaan locas

Por cierto se me olvidaba, este capi contiene un poco de lemon al final, así que si no les gusta leer eso pues no lean los últimos párrafos de este fic ok? Bueno ya les advertí, nos leemos abajo.

Y para no aburrirlos, (maaaass?) los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia, ¡ a leer !

**CAP. 1 ¡VACACIONES!**

Era una tarde muy calurosa en la ciudad de Konoha, se podría decir que parecía un horno, al menos eso pensaba un rubio de unos 24 años con ojos color cielo que miraba el reloj con desesperación (tenia la expresión de un niño de primaria que espera que den las 3 de la tarde para salir de ahí corriendo y comenzar las vacaciones de verano) esperando que con la mirada hiciera avanzar mas rápido el reloj, el se encontraba en su oficina, una muy lujosa oficina para ser mas exactos, todo los muebles que allí se encontraban se podían considerar muy caros a simple vista y claro que lo eran pues al ser el dueño de la compañía Uzumaky el podía darse esos lujos y muchos mas.

Por fin dieron las tres y el rubio salió corriendo de su oficina pues le esperaban unas vacaciones muy divertidas.

-¡Señor Uzumaky, solo queda un pendiente que tiene que arreglar antes de que se valla!- Grito su secretaria que al verlo salir como bólido tuvo que correr y gritarle por el pasillo rumbo al elevador.

-¿Es muy importante Karin?- grito el rubio sin voltear y sin detener su paso (o mejor dicho carrera)

-Solo es cuestión de que me firme unos documentos para cerrar la transacción de los!...-

-Hazte cargo Karin, sabes que tienes mi absoluta confianza y apoyo en cuestiones del trabajo- Se voltea y le guiña un ojo para después perderse tras las puertas del elevador, dejando a su secretaria con un suspiro de resignación.

Llegando al estacionamiento el rubio saluda al vallet y este le devuelve muy gustoso el saludo...

-Hola Kabuto, ¿me puedes traer mi coche por favor?-

-Buenas tardes señor Uzumaky, enseguida lo traigo-

El chico salió corriendo, solo tardo unos segundos para que regresara con el carro de su jefe, un convertible del año color negro con asientos de piel color naranja, color favorito de Naruto (aunque algo poco común en un carro de ese tipo).

Avanzando por las calles de Konoha se veía el convertible negro a toda prisa, adentro el conductor hablaba por teléfono con el manos libres (hay que ser prudentes y no manejar y hablar por celular al mismo tiempo, así se evitan muchos accidentes, perdón por el sermón n_n) con el gran amor de su vida.

-¿Ya esta todo listo amor?-

-Ya, solo faltan unas cuantas cosas que empacar y estaré lista,¿ ya vienes en camino o aun sigues en la oficina?-

-Voy en camino, solo es cuestión de minutos para que llegue mi vida-

-Solo ten mucho cuidado Naruto, tu sabes que no soportaría que algo... malo t... te sucediera-

Naruto escucha un tono de preocupación en su voz y la anima,

-No te preocupes Hinata, sabes que soy invencible jajajaja! además lo que quiero es llegar sano y salvo para poder besarte, acariciarte y hacerte el... am...-

-Deja de decir esas cosas Naruto que haces que me ponga nerviosa- Un fuerte color rosado se apodero de sus mejillas.

-TE AMO MI HINATA- Haciendo énfasis en la palabra MI

-También te amo Naruto.- Colgando el auricular.

Llegando a su departamento el rubio entro y saludo a todo pulmón a su amada novia, mientras ella salía de su recamara para encontrar con una linda sonrisa a la persona que le robaba el sueño desde que lo conoció.

Ella era una hermosa chica de cabello azulado, largo hasta la cintura que hacia resaltar sus ojos color de luna y su piel de porcelana y figura envidiable daban el toque final a esa hermosacreación que traía loco a NARUTO, y como no estarlo si aparte de la belleza física también poseía una belleza interior que la hacían aun mas perfecta para los ojos de su amado.

-¿Hinata ya llegue, ya estas lista?-

Saliendo de su recamara -Listisima, solo esperaba a que llegaras-

-¡Perfecto! Subo las maletas al coche y nos vamos a la casa de verano en la playa a pasar las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas-

-Tranquilo amor, se que estas muy emocionado por que tus amigos de la universidad nos visitaran en la playa pero debes de estar tranquilo pues vas a manejar y quiero llegar viva, jajaja-

-Jajajaja esa es MI Hinata, siempre tan divertida, (cambiando a un tono sexy) pero que te parece si antes arreglamos un asuntito que tenemos pendiente, te parece?-

-Es... esta bi... bien-

Esa timidez fascinaba a Naruto, pues a pesar de tener ya 2 años viviendo juntos, a la hora de hacer el amor Hinata se ponía muy nerviosa y sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo tan intenso, que parecía que su rostro se iba a quemar de un momento a otro.

Naruto la tomo del mentón y la atrajo hacia su rostro dándole un beso muy tierno, Hinata abrió un poco la boca y el aprovecho para introducir su lengua, ambos jugueteaban con sus lenguas y el beso fue subiendo de nivel hasta que tuvieron que separase pues sus pulmones exigían el vital y tan preciado aire.

Al volverse a besar, Naruto tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de ella hasta que el ultimo botón cedió mientras que Hinata bajo sus brazos a los costados para dejar caer la blusa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos tan bien proporcionados que el solo hecho de verlos hacia que Naruto enloqueciera y le quisiera arrancar la ropa de un solo movimiento, así que sin mas consideraciones el rubio desnudo totalmente a su amante y ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el, cuando ambos ya estaban desnudos, Naruto tomo entre su mano el pecho de Hinata mientras que con su boca le daba atención al otro, Hinata gemía por el placer que esto le producía, sentía que llegaba a la gloria con las caricias que su rubio le proporcionaba, él abandono sus pechos y comenzó a darle besos por todo su cuello, bajo al pecho y siguió bajando mas hasta llegar a ese lugar que era la parte mas sensible de la chica, con un leve empujoncito la acerco a la pared y la aprisiono ahí y comenzó con su labor.

Ella levantaba levemente su pierna para poder sentir mejor la lengua de su rubio jugando con su clítoris, comenzaba a sentir como de a poco iba mojándose mientras que Naruto aprovechaba de la situación y lamia cada parte húmeda de la chica haciéndola gemir aun mas, el rubio al ver la reacción que esto provocaba en ella, metió su lengua en la húmeda cavidad y empezó a moverla como si de una serpiente se tratase. Hinata no soporto mas y le rogó a su Naruto que le hiciera el amor.

Naruto con mucho placer la obedeció y la cargo por la cintura mientras ella enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del chico y él dándole una sonrisa a Hinata la embistió haciéndola gritar, el chico rubio comenzó a embestirla mas rápido y mas rápido mientras que con su boca lamia y succionaba los pechos de Hinata haciéndola llegar al clímax una y otra vez, el por su parte sentía que le llegaba su momento y acelero las embestidas hasta que una leve punzada en su espalda le hizo saber que estaba llegando al máximo, entre jadeos de ambos Naruto eyaculo derramándose totalmente en Hinata.

Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor se encontraban recostados en el sofá de la sala, ambos se abrazaban satisfechos de lo que había ocurrido y comentaban sobre las vacaciones que les esperaban.

-Estoy ansioso por ver a los chicos, los echo de menos-

-MMH a ellos o a sus parrandas y aventuras?-

-Noto celos en tu voz? no tienes por que sentirlos, sabes que solo vivo para ti y que mis ojos fueron hechos solo para observar tu belleza- Le dice mientras le da un beso tierno en los labios.

-Naruto nunca me dejes-

-Jamás te dejare mi hermosa luna-

-Te amo Naruto-

-Y yo a ti-

-Cuéntame como son tus amigos, hablas tanto de ellos que ya los sueño-

-Te van a agradar mucho sobre todo Sasuke, lo considero como mi hermano por que pasamos muchas cosas juntos, todas las chicas estaban locas por el-

-¿En verdad es tan guapo como me dices?-

-Bueno yo no lo digo, lo decían las chicas que estaban enamoradas de el, espero que no me vallas a dejar por el- Le dice con un tono de broma por que Naruto esta seguro de el amor que Hinata siente por él.

-No te preocupes mi zorrito, no me arrojare a sus brazos en cuanto lo vea, por que sabes que solo te amo a ti-

Y así se comenzaron a vestir y se dispusieron a partir hacia sus tan merecidas vacaciones en la playa llenas de sorpresas y algo más.

**Notas finales:**

Ojala que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, espero poder subir el próximo en unos cuantos días, please si les gusto háganmelo saber dejando un review con sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, de todo acepto (bueno casi todo n_n)

Pórtense bien que nada les cuesta y si se portan mal... pues me invitan (^_^)

Nos leemos en el próximo capi, bye.


	2. ¡BIENVENIDOS!

Ya estoy aquí para continuar con esta historia, espero que les agrade y sin mas que decirles (y si algo se me olvida pues se los digo abajo ¿no? 0_- ) vamos a leer el capitulo 2

Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece (tristemente T_T ) solo lo tomo prestado para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y darle vida a esta historia ¿ok?

A LEER!

**CAP. 2 ¡BIENVENIDOS!**

El calor en este lugar es mas insoportable que en la ciudad, pero la diferencia es que en la ciudad no hay donde relajarse y aquí en la playa hay una enorme alberca llamada "mar" que esta siempre lista para disfrutarse y hacer que quien se sumerja en ella, pueda relajarse y divertirse de lo lindo...

Eso pensaba Hinata mientras observaba por la ventana de la casa de playa de su amado Naruto, mientras este solo se paseaba de aquí a allá como si Hinata estuviera a punto de dar a luz.

Lo cierto es que ya tenia dos días desde que llegaron a su casa de verano y no había recibido noticia alguna de sus amigos, Naruto estaba mas que ansioso pues no sabia si sus amigos lo habían plantado o solo era cuestión de algún retraso imprevisto.

-Zorrito, deja de pasearte que me mareas-

-Lo siento mi luna, es que no puedo creer que mis amigos me hayan plantado, menos lo creo de ese Teme-

-¿De quien hablas?-

De Sasuke, yo solía decirle así cuando teníamos una discusión por alguna tontería y el me decía Dobe, era un juego entre los dos-

-Que gracioso- Lo dice mientras con su mano trata de ocultar la risa que no pudo evitar al escuchar eso y se acerca a Naruto para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Mejor voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno-

-Estupenda idea mi lunita, ¿sabes de que tengo antojo?-

Los dos dicen al mismo tiempo -¡De ramen!-

-Lo se zorrito, no has comido otra cosa que no sea ramen desde que llegamos aquí-

-Por eso te amo tanto mi luna, por que me conoces a la perfección y me conscientes en mis caprichos- Naruto se rasca la nuca mientras el gruñir de su estomago hace notar lo hambriento que esta.

- Ja ja Mejor me doy prisa o morirás de hambre-

Hinata sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina pero el sonido del timbre la hace desviar su camino hacia la puerta la cual abre para encontrarse con las personas que tanto esperaba el rubio.

-Disculpe, pero andamos perdidos y no sabemos si este es el lugar que estamos buscando- Decía una chica de cabellos rubios, con cuatro coletitas en la parte trasera de la cabeza que le hacían ver un poco mas infantil de lo que en realidad era.

-¿A quien buscan exactamente?-

-Tsk, que problemático, es que un amigo nos invito a pasar las vacaciones en su casa y el muy torpe olvido darnos el numero exacto- Esta vez hablo un chico de la edad de Hinata, moreno y con una colita de caballo que lo hacían lucir sexy, tenia una actitud desenfadada y parecía que toda la flojera del mundo se apoderaba de el.

-Estoy segura que están en el lugar correcto, pues mi Naruto es muy despistado, en su nombre pido disculpas, estoy segura que no fue su intención provocarles esta molestia, pasen por favor, soy Hinata Hyuga, novia de Naruto (hace una reverencia oriental) y estoy segura que ustedes son los amigos de mi novio ¿verdad?-

-Mucho gusto, soy Shikamaru Nara y si, soy amigo del torpe ese, ella es mi esposa, Sabaku no Temari-

La chica rubia imita la reverencia que hizo Hinata -Mucho gusto en conocerte Hinata-

-Pasen a la sala y siéntense por favor, mi novio los espera ansioso, esta tan nervioso que solo se pasea de un lado a otro y me marea-

El matrimonio Nara contesta -Ja ja, Gracias-

Hinata desde las escaleras grita - ¡Naruto, tus amigos ya están aquí baja a recibirlos por favor!-

En eso el timbre sonó y Hinata se dispuso a abrir (de nuevo), pero esta vez se encontró con un chico muy guapo, su piel bronceada combinaba con su cabello negro con destellos azules, su mirada era como un pozo sin fondo pues el negro de sus ojos era en verdad alucinante. un extraño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, ella se quedo sin palabras, pues ese chico de ojos negros no le quitaba la vista de encima, es como si se hubieran quedado en pausa pues ambos solo se miraban como si admiraran y disfrutaran de observar una obra de arte, Hinata sintió arder sus mejillas pues la verdad jamas había visto a un hombre así. El pelinegro estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando se escucho la voz de Naruto tras de Hinata, eso definitivamente los hizo salir del trance en el que estaban.

-¡Sasuke por fin te dignas llegar!-

-¿Eh?... S.. si, pero hubiera tardado menos en llegar si tu, Dobe me hubieras dado el numero correcto- Le dice mientras le da un fuerte abrazo como saludo.

-Veo que ya conoces a mi novia- Señalando a Hinata.

-¿Tu novia?- El pelinegro se queda asombrado de que esa hermosa mujer sea novia de Naruto.

-A... asi es... s... soy Hi... nata Hyu... ga, m... mucho gusto Sasuke-

-El gusto es mío Hinata- Se acerca y ante la sorpresa de la chica, este la saluda con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que las mejillas de Hinata estuvieran de un color mas rojo de lo habitual.

-Bu... bueno yo... voy a preparar el des... ayuno, con su permiso-

-Yo te acompaño Hinata- Dice la rubia esposa de Shikamaru.

-Lunita que te...- Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Hinata casi había corrido hacia la cocina.

-¿Es muy tímida verdad?- Preguntaba el pelinegro muy interesado.

-Así es, ella se pone así cuando conoce gente nueva, pero, su timidez y dulzura es lo que mas me encanta de ella-

En un susurro casi inaudible de Ssuke dice... -A mi también-

-Pero pasa, no te quedes allí en la puerta, Shikamaru ya esta aquí, vamos a saludarlo-

Mientras en la cocina, Temari se ofrece a ayudar a Hinata, mientras la ojiperla se acerca al fregadero y se moja la cara en un vano intento por apagar el sonrojo que le quema las mejillas, Temari se da cuenta yse acerca ofreciéndole una toalla de papel para que se seque el rostro y le pregunta...

-¿Estas bien Hinata? de repente te pusiste muy pálida-

-Etto... em... si, estoy bien gracias, (secándose la cara) es solo que me dio un mareo, será que no he desayunado-

-Eso debe ser, pero no te preocupes que por eso te voy a ayudar a preparar el desayuno, solo espero que no seamos una molestia para ustedes-

Ya más tranquila. -Para nada, es un placer tenerlos como invitados y estoy segura que nos divertiremos muchísimo-

**Notas finales:**

¿Que les pareció?

Espero que no me maten, se que es un capitulo corto y un poquito aburrido pero les aseguro que es muy necesario para la historia. El siguiente capitulo esta mucho mejor, se los juro por que a partir de este las cosas se ponen color de hormiga y comenzaran los problemas, bueno ya no les adelanto mas por que se pierde la sorpresa ¿no?

Sin mas me despido deseándoles muy buenos días, tardes o noches, (según la hora que lean esto) Recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, prometo Ahora si me despido, besos y abrazos de parte mía, ¡Matta ne¡


	3. ENEMIGO EN CASA

Como compensación por haber tardado mucho en actualizar la historia, subo otro capi para que no me abandonen y sigan conmigo disfrutando de mis locas ideas.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y que pueda escribirla tal y como la tengo en mente, por que esto señoras y señores se pone muuuuy feo a partir de esta capitulo.

Lo dicho, Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado para dar vida a esta historia.

¡A LEER SE A DICHO!

**CAP. 3 ¿ENEMIGO EN CASA?**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los amigos de Naruto habían llegado y Hinata no podía sentirse mas incomoda, era cierto que en Temari había encontrado a una gran amiga, ni hablar de Sikamaru pues a pesar de ser tan "relajado" era un gran tipo, pero EL, el solo hecho de recordarlo hacia que su piel se erizara y sintiera que la respiración comenzaba a traicionarla y mas al recordar el "incidente" (como ella le había llamado) que ocurrió hace tres días.

*******FLASH BACK*******

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, nadie se había levantado aun o eso pensaba, pues era demasiado temprano, aun no daban las 7 y como ella no pudo dormir por obvias razones decidió cocinar para relajarse un poco.

Estaba frente a la estufa cuando escucho un pequeño ruido, eran pisadas que se acercaban, pensó que tal vez era Temari, pero fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura Hinata sin voltear dio por seguro que era su Naruto...

-Zorrito ¿ya te levantaste? que madrugador-

-Em... no... soy Naruto-

Hinata sintió como si le hubieran vaciado una cubeta de agua fría, e inmediatamente se giro para ver de frente a esos ojos negros que tanto la impactaban, Sasuke aflojo su agarre mas no la soltó completamente y siguió tomando a Hinata por la cintura atraiéndola poco a poco hacia el...

-Sa... Sasu... ke kun ¿que haces des...pier..to?- Trataba de zafarse, pero Sasuke apretó su agarre y la atrajo totalmente hacia su rostro.

-Te observaba, me encanta hacerlo, me encanta ver lo hermosa que eres en todo momento,** ¡**Kami**!** incluso en la mañana luces perfecta-

-Sa... su... ke kun... yo no...-

Unos labios ajenos sobre los suyos la hicieron callar sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, ella quería huir, salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sus piernas se negaban a apartarse pues su todo su ser sintió un placer enorme al sentir esos labios posándose tan salvajemente sobre los suyos, el chico se dio cuenta que la chica ya no ponía resistencia alguna y se alegro pues eso significaba una cosa, el no era del todo indiferente ante los ojos de Hinata, eso le hacia saber que podía haber una oportunidad para el.

Sasuke se separo de Hinata pues la pasión comenzaba a subir y el aire comenzaba a escasear, en ese momento Hinata aprovecho y se separo bruscamente de el, lo miro por unos segundos y tocándose los labios y sin decir nada corrió hacia la puerta, pero el chico la detuvo del brazo y le dijo algo que la dejo totalmente helada...

-Se que no es correcto Hinata, pero... tu en realidad me... gustas y no descansare hasta que seas mía-

-Sasu... ke...- Hinata se zafo del agarre y huyo rumbo a su recamara, entro y trato de controlar el llanto para no despertar a Naruto, solo gimoteaba y se tocaba los labios, pensaba en lo ocurrido y en las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho...

-¿Por que Sasuke kun?- Susurro casi en un suspiro.

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

El reloj marcaba las 6:35 de la tarde, no era difícil adivinar que hora era pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse haciendo que el hermoso color naranja se viera reflejado tanto en el cielo como en las pequeñas olas que por el viento se formaban en aquel hermoso mar, ese panorama era digno de ser captado por una cámara fotográfica, y eso es lo que las chicas admiraban por la ventana.

Los chicos muy divertidos en la sala comentaban sobre los años que habían pasado en la universidad, sus antiguos maestros y por que no decirlo, también hablaban de sus conquistas, cabe decir que aquello parecía una fiesta pues las bebidas alcohólicas ya se habían hecho presentes. Todo allí era felicidad por haberse reunido después de cinco largos años en los que no hubo señales de vida por parte de ninguno de los chicos, Hinata al ver que ya se acababan los bocadillos decidió ir por mas, Temari se sentó al lado de su esposo y comenzó a ser parte de la platica comentando como había conocido a Shikamaru y como ella era la que le había pedido ser su novio, esto por supuesto causo la risa de los chicos que no hacían mas que burlarse de su apenado amigo, Hinata regreso con los bocadillos (o botana) los puso sobre la mesa de centro y se disponía a regresar a la ventana a admirar ese bello paisaje, pero Naruto la tomo suavemente del brazo y la sentó a su lado, y por la platica tan amena el rubio no se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Hinata, era cierto que estaba al lado de Naruto y estaba segura ahí, pero Sasuke estaba justo al lado de Hinata y por eso el pelinegro estaba mas que feliz por la cercanía de la Hyuga, Naruto noto que su luna no se divertía y le ofreció de beber haber si así se ponía un poco en ambiente.

-Lunita, toma esto, (le ofrece el vaso)-

-Pero Naruto yo no... tomo-

-Anda Hina chan, bebe un poco, no nos vas a despreciar ¿o si?- Comentaba la rubia a la que ya se le notaba un poco el efecto del alcohol.

-Es que yo... me... mareo muy rápido- Contestaba algo apenada la Hyuga.

-Anda Hinata, solo un poco, no seas problemática- Esta vez Shikamaru hablo.

-Esta bien, solo un poco-

-Esa es mi lunita, toma y diviértete con nosotros- Naruto le daba el vaso y un tierno beso en la boca, cosa que no agrado mucho al Uchiha, no pudo evitar la molestia y mejor se despidió de sus amigos...

-Nos veremos mañana-

-¿Ya te vas Teme?-

-¿Mph! si por que?-

-No seas aguafiestas-

-Tengo mucho sueño, por eso me voy-

-Ok, ok, hasta mañana Teme, nosotros vamos a ir a un antro que me recomendaron, ¿seguro que no quieres ir?-

-No gracias, hasta mañana-

Todos los presentes se despidieron de Sasuke ignorando el por que se había ido, solo Hinata se imaginaba por que, se alegro un poco y comenzó a relajarse mas y también comenzó a beber de mas, cosa que la afecto demasiado a tal grado de quedarse profundamente dormida en la sala totalmente perdida por el alcohol. Naruto la cargo hacia la recamara y la recostó en la cama, le puso su pijama y la arropo con mucho amor, pues esa escena le causaba ternura pues aun en ese estado su Hinata se veía muy linda.

Abajo se escucho el grito de Temari...

-¡Hey Naru chan, ya nos vamos!-

-¡Si ya bajo!-

Naruto se sentía culpable por dejarla en ese estado, pero ya le había prometido a sus amigos llevarlos de antro, así que fue hasta la recamara de Sasuke y toco la puerta...

-¿Teme estas despierto?-

-¿Que rayos quieres Dobe?- Se escucho la voz del pelinegro tras la puerta.

-¿Sabes?, prometí llevar de antro a Temari y a Shikamaru y pues... me da pena pedirte esto, pero quería saber si puedes cuidar de Hinata-

La puerta de la recamara se abrio de golpe saliendo el Uchiha para ver de frente a su amigo.

-¿Que le sucede a Hinata?- No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado.

-No le pasa nada, es solo que se excedió en las copas y pues que se quedo dormida en la sala, ya la subí a la recamara, por eso quería saber si puedes cuidar de ella en lo que no estoy, ¿podrás?-

-Claro Dobe no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella- Sasuke estaba mas que contento con esta petición.

-¡Gracias amigo, eres genial, de veras! por eso te considero como mi hermano- Naruto lo abraza y se despide de el pelinegro.

Naruto bajo las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigos

-Vete tranquilo Naruto, yo la cuidare bien, eso te lo aseguro-

**Notas finales:**

¿Y bien que les pareció?

Solo espero que no me vallan a matar por dejar en suspenso este capitulo. La verdad espero de corazón que les haya gustado, tratare de no tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor y díganme que les esta pareciendo o si algo le esta faltando, o mejor aun, acepto sugerencias de como quieren que esta historia continué.

Me despido de ustedes deseándoles un excelente día y deseando que todos sus sueños se cumplan, besitos, ¡sayo! (n_n)


	4. ERROR

Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste pues en esta ocasión o mejor dicho en este capitulo las cosas se ponen muy feas y la verdadera trama comienza… mejor no les digo mas y léanlo con sus propios ojitos, espero que les guste y como siempre digo...

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

** CAP. 4 ***** ERROR *******

El mar revoloteaba salvajemente y las olas que se formaban hacian que la calma que siempre mostraba este lugar desapareciera, dando paso a lo que parecía una tempestad pues el aire era muy fuerte y las nubes comenzaban a descargarse dejando caer unas gotas de lluvia que de a poco iban haciéndose mas y mas hasta formar una tormenta que parecía, no iba a parar en toda la noche, tal vez el mar predecía lo que estaba a punto de suceder en la casa de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata cumpliendo con lo que le había prometido a su amigo Naruto, mas con gusto que por obligación. El ojinegro se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde estaba recostada aquella chica de ojos perlados y la contemplo, miro cada detalle de su cuerpo, de sus facciones, simplemente esa visión le parecía sumamente fascinante.

A pesar del estado de la chica, esta lucia muy linda, solo estaba cubierta por una ligera sabana casi transparente pues aunque llovía se podía sentir el calor tan característico de la playa, tenia puesto un camisón de tirantes de un ligero color lila, su rostro lucia tranquilo, unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes reposaban en parte de su rostro haciéndola lucir mas sexy y deseable a los ojos del Uchiha, sus labios entreabiertos parecían una invitación para que el joven pelinegro los besara cuando quisiera, Hinata sin proponérselo siquiera podía hacer que cualquier hombre se enamorara de ella con solo mirarla y eso es lo que provocaría su desgracia.

Sasuke no resistió mas y sin meditarlo se inclino de a poco para volver a probar los dulces labios de la novia de su amigo, el estaba consiente de que eso no era para nada correcto y menos honorable pues ella era la novia de su mejor amigo por no decir su hermano, pero no podía seguir negando esos sentimientos que le estaban consumiendo el alma, si, amaba a Hinata, mas de lo que el quisiera, pero no había marcha atrás, el la estaba besando y no pararía hasta saciarse de ella.

**SASUKE POV. **

_¡Kami! sus labios se sienten tan bien, es una sensación tan cálida y agradable, estoy sintiendo celos de Naruto por tener estos labios para el solo y haberlos besado hasta el cansancio, !maldición¡ musite por lo bajo y parece que ella lo escucho, pues comienza a despertarse" _

-MMHH… te amo-

_¿Di...jo, que me a...ama? no, solo esta soñando, seguro ese te amo esta dedicado a ese Dobe de Naruto. Pero no puedo resistir esta tentación tengo que hacerla mía, quiero que sea MÍA, pero no en esta situación, tome del buró junto a la cama una foto de mi amigo y frente a ella le dije; lo siento amigo, pero de hoy en adelante voy a pelear por la mujer que amo y para tu desgracia esa mujer, es tu novia esto se acaba de convertir en una guerra por el amor de Hinata._

**FIN SASUKE POV. **

El pelinegro dejo de besar a Hinata y poso su mano acariciando las mejillas de la chica y retiro de su rostro esos cabellos rebeldes que no dejaban admirar en todo su esplendor la belleza de ella. Hinata al sentir ese leve roce comenzó a despertarse y pensando que era su amado Naruto le hizo una sugestiva invitación, ella no se dio cuenta que aquel que estaba con ella en la habitación era Sasuke. pues el cuarto estaba en total oscuridad y solo era alumbrado ligeramente por uno que otro rayo que caía por la tormenta que estaba haciéndose mas fuerte

-Mi cielo, hazme el amor, quiero que me hagas tuya por favor-

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, si bien era cierto que esas palabras las había anhelado escuchar de esos dulces labios desde que la conoció, pero recapacito pues sabia que esa petición era causada por el estado en el que se encontraba la chica y quiso aclarar las cosas y no aprovecharse de la situación aunque lo deseara mas que otra cosa en el mundo...

-Hinata yo no...-

-Sshhttt, no digas nada, solo hazme el amor como nunca-

Sasuke trago saliva, pues su oferta era muy tentadora, pero se abofeteo mentalmente para reaccionar y trato de levantarse de la cama en donde estaba sentado, en realidad no quería aprovecharse de Hinata pues no estaba en sus 5 sentidos y no era así como el quería hacerla suya, pero el frágil brazo de Hinata lo detuvo, ella se incorporo un poco de la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda tratando de que no se fuera a escapar...

-Onegai Sasuke kun, hazme el amor-

El chico de ojos negros se quedo pasmado, en realidad si se estaba refiriendo a el, lo estaba deseando a el y no a Naruto, sintió una y mil sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo cuando Hinata comenzó a besar su cuello, a lamer su lóbulo y a despojarlo entre caricias de su camisa logrando sacarla fácilmente, sin voltear aun pudo sentir como las manos de la ojiperla acariciaban su pecho mientras que con sus labios y lengua dejaba gratos rastros en toda su espalda.

Estaba usando todo su auto-control para soportar todo eso, pero al sentir como una traviesa mano bajaba hacia la ya abultada entrepierna de el, no resistió mas y se lanzo literalmente sobre la chica, comenzó a besarla por todas partes, primero recorrió con besos todo su rostro, después bajo hacia su cuello, siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por la fina tela del camisón hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba sentir la piel de ella y muy lentamente fue bajando los tirantes de este hasta que los pechos de Hinata se mostraron en todo su esplendor, el chico presa del deseo, los lamió y succiono hasta el cansancio haciendo gemir a la peliazul en varias ocasiones. Después de un rato noto que ella frotaba su entrepierna con su sexo como suplicando silenciosamente que entrara en ella, el Uchiha lo pensó un poco pero Hinata lo jalo atrayendolo a sus labios y en medio de aquel beso tan apasionado ella le dijo con palabras lo que el había pensado...

-Por favor entra ya-

Dicho esto Sasuke se puso sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso para no aplastarla y con un tacto suave aparto las piernas de la Hyuga abriéndolas lentamente y con mucho amor mas que solo lujuria, entro suavemente en ella, Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente pues las embestidas que ese chico le daba, la dejaba sin aliento.

En cada embestida que Sasuke le brindaba a Hinata el le decia cosas lindas, cosas que una chica siempre quisiera escuchar...

-Hina...ta eres ... tan hermo...sa-

-Ahh! no pares onegai, si..gue, asi bebe-

-No agu...an...to mas... Hina...ta-

-Er..es incre...ible... no pa..res-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Se escucho por toda la habitación el grito de ambos al haber conseguido llegar al clímax juntos y junto al grito también resonó un trueno que anunciaba la tormenta que aproximaba en esa casa.

Parecía que ya iba a amanecer pues el sol comenzaba a asomarse detrás del mar, esos primeros rayos del sol golpearon de lleno los ojos de Hinata haciéndola despertar de su sueño, sintió la calidez de un aliento sobre su cabeza y se vio a si misma abrazando al poseedor de ese rico aroma a hombre, levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a su rubio dormir, mas sin encambio al mirar a su acompañante se quedo petrificada pues no era otra persona mas que Sasuke Uchiha quien dormía abrazándola placenteramente...

-N... No- Musito Hinata llevandose una mano tratando de cubrir su boca. -¿Que... HICE...?-

Rápidamente se levanto de la cama y busco por el suelo su ropa hallándola lejos de la cama, en ese momento el pelinegro se despertó y con una sonrisa le ofreció los buenos días y con dulzura le agradeció...

-Gracias Hinata-

Ella se trataba de vestir y sin voltear pregunto...

-¿Por que?-

-Por que por primera vez se lo que es estar... enamorado y es gracias a ti-

Sasuke se acerco a la Hyuga y la tomo del brazo cariñosamente y la atrajo hacia su rostro para depositarle un dulce beso en los labios que la peliazul no respondió pero tampoco negó, el Uchiha comenzó a vestirse después de aquel beso, al terminar, el volvió a besar a Hinata, pero esta vez ella se aparto de el muy bruscamente.

-¿Que sucede?-

Hinata contesto con la mirada hacia el piso...

-Esto no... debio...pasar, NUNCA, Naruto es tu... es mi... mejor vete Sasuke por favor-

-Pero Hina...ta- Trato de acercase nuevamente a ella.

-¡VETE!- Hinata trato de girtar pues su voz comenzaba a ahogarse por el llanto que amenazaba con salir de sus perlados ojos.

-¡Como quieras¡-

Sasuke salió furioso de aquella habitación azotando la puerta tras de si, aunque podía entender a Hinata, eso no debía ser muy fácil para ella pues acababa de traicionar a su novio con su "mejor amigo". Se animo a si mismo pensando que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo aceptara y pudieran decirle juntos a Naruto que estaban enamorados, pero lo que el no sabia era que esa idea no estaba en los planes de Hinata, ella no abandonaría jamás a Naruto.

_**Notas finales:**_

Y bien ¿que merezco?

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, pues me desvele haciéndolo para que quedara tal y como lo tenia en mente, son las 3 de la mañana y por el sueño ya no se que mas escribir, solo que porfavor dejen sus comentarios y díganme que piensan sobre la historia.

Agradezco muchísimo a los que amablemente me han dejado sus lindos comentarios, en el próximo capitulo los nombrare para darles un agradecimiento especial

Me despido deseando que sean felices y siempre sonrían, besos y abrazos de su amiga OYUKY CHAN.


	5. SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA

¡OHAYO MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS!

Este capitulo es el que le da nombre a este fic a mi parecer es muy bueno, pero que puedo decir yo así que ustedes serán mis mejores jueces, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con este capitulo que espero les guste, asi que como siempre digo...

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

**CAP. 5 ******** SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPA **********

La mañana comenzaba a ponerse calurosa, pues el sol ya se El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, cualquier persona que viera el paisaje, juraría que seria un gran día, tomando en cuenta que la noche anterior hubo una tormenta, todos hubieran jurado que el clima estaría de lo mas horrible, sin en cambio el día prometía ser perfecto.

Sin embargo para Hinata no lo era de ninguna forma, pues su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, sus ojos no dejaban de inundarse con gruesas lagrimas de culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento, había cometido un error muy grave y ni ella misma se podía explicar como paso, entonces ¡¿como demonios le explicaría a su rubio novio que se acostó con su mejor amigo solo por que estaba muy borracha sin sonar como una hipócrita cualquiera?¡

El reloj marcaba las 7:47 y Naruto aun no llegaba, mucho menos Sikamaru y Temari, Sasuke no había salido de su habitación desde que Hinata lo corrió literalmente de la suya, todo era calma en esa casa, a comparación de la noche anterior, ahora solo reinaba el silencio, aunque, casi imperceptibles se podían escuchar los sollozos de Hinata que estaba encerrada en su habitación sentada en la cama y abrazando una almohada, trataba de encontrar una muy buena explicación a lo que sucedió con Sasuke la noche anterior…

Hinata Pov

-¿Kami por que?

Yo amo a Naruto mas que a mi misma, (se lleva las manos al rostro) ahora ¿como lo podre mirar a la cara sin sentirme como una cualquiera? ¿por que tuve que ser tan débil? ¿por que con su mejor amigo? El jamás me lo podrá perdonar, ¡soy una basura! No merezco el amor de Naruto, ¡no lo merezco a el¡

Pero también siento un gran coraje hacia el, (se quita las manos del rostro) ¿por que me dejo sola? ¿ por que me dejo sabiendo que Sasuke estaba aquí también? ¿por que no cancelo esa salida con sus amigos? ¿Por que …. me… dejo sola sin su protección? Esto también es culpa de el ¿cierto?.

A quien engaño para nada es culpa de Naruto, el solo es una victima en todo esto que sucedió…. Perdoname zorrito….

¡PERDONAME NARUTO! (Ahoga el grito en la almohada)

Fin Hinata Pov.

Mientras Hinata lloraba amargamente en su habitación Naruto, seguido de el matrimonio Nara llegaban a la casa tratando de ser lo mas silenciosos posible, pues pensaban que tanto Sasuke como Hinata dormían aun. Naruto se despidió de ellos y los vio entrar en su habitación pues no habían pasado muy buena noche y era seguro que ellos lo único que querían hacer era dormir, el rubio solo pensaba en llegar a su camita y abrazar a su amada luna, sentirla a su lado y dormir pacíficamente, pues de seguro ella también había pasado mala noche por la borrachera que se puso, giro muy despacio el pomo de la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a Hinata despierta, sentada a la orilla de la cama y dándole la espalda a la puerta….

-¿Lu… lunita que haces despierta?-

Pregunto el rubio algo nervioso pues tenia una sensación extraña que le recorría el cuerpo entero, mas sin en cambio la chica no respondió y siguió mirando el ventanal que se encontraba justo frente a ella, Naruto se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica hasta que quedo a unos centímetros y trato de poner su mano en el hombro de ella, pero la Hyuuga al sentir el ligero rose de la mano del chico por auto reflejo se movió impidiendo que Naruto la tocara…

-Lunita, ¿estas enojada? Vamos contéstame, te juro que no hice nada malo, si quieres pregúntale a Temari, me porte bien, no mire a ninguna otra chica pues sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, sabes que TE AMO-

Esas palabras no pudieron herir mas a la chica pues si bien es cierto que Naruto se lo dijo sinceramente, a ella le pareció como si el chico rubio le estuviera reprochando su infidelidad, Hinata no pudo mas y se arrojo a los brazos del chico hecha un mar de lagrimas, lo abrazo de una manera desesperada, casi como si quisiera que jamas se alejara de ella, hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su novio y comenzó a decir cosas inentendibles para el rubio, hasta que ella se separo un poco y pregunto…

-¿Por que no llegaste en toda la noche?

-Ah es eso, por eso estas enfadada conmigo ¿verdad? Ya me estabas asustando-

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?-

-Discúlpame lunita, no era mi intención preocuparte, es solo que no pudimos regresar a causa de la tormenta, al salir del antro notamos que estaba muy fuerte la lluvia y no nos iba a dejar regresar a casa y aparte de eso pues la verdad estaba un poco pasado de copas y pues no quise arriesgar la vida de mis amigos y menos la mía, así que nos quedamos a dormir en el auto, además tu me has dicho que nunca maneje ebrio, o ¿es que acaso lo olvidaste?-

-¿Por que no me llamaste?-

Naruto la separa un poco para verla a la cara… -Te juro que trate, pero debido a la tormenta, no había señal en ningún servicio de teléfonos, me crees ¿verdad Hinata?-

-Te amo Zorrito, perdóname por favor- Gruesas lagrimas salían de sus perlados ojos pues sentía morirse de solo pensar que iba a perder a aquel chico que le había dado su corazón si se enteraba de lo que había sucedido entre su mejor amigo y ella.

El chico limpia con besos las lagrimas que su novia derrama pues cree que son debido a la preocupación de su ausencia durante toda la noche -Perdóname tú a mí por haberte preocupado, te juro que no volverá a pasar-

Naruto la beso con ternura y le sugirió al oído con voz ronca y sexy…

-Que te parece si celebramos nuestra reconciliación con unas cuantas caricias ricas y terminamos haciendo el amor ¿Qué dices?-

Hinata se sentía indigna de siquiera un beso de su novio, pero también quería olvidar las caricias y los besos que el Uchiha le había dejado tatuadas en la piel como una maldición, estaba en un dilema, quería volver a ser de Naruto sentirse suya nuevamente, pero también temía que este encontrara en ella el olor a Sasuke. Naruto de a poco la iba recostando en la cama llenándola de besos mientras ella solo se quedaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Hina ¿que dices?- el chico mordía la oreja de ella

-Na… Naru…to yo... tengo que de…cir…te algo impo…rtan…te-

-Sshht no digas nada, solo quiero hacerte mía- Susurra nuevamente a su oído mientras su mano baja lentamente hacia el pecho de Hinata.

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre de la casa y Hinata aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar de los brazos de Naruto y pretextando que tiene que ir a abrir la puerta se pone su bata y se dispone a salir…

-No te vallas lunita, no abras, quédate con tu zorrito que quiere hacer travesuras-

-Pero.. que tal... si es algo im...portante?-

-Mas importante que esto no lo creo-

-Ya vuelvo-

Naruto se queda de brazos cruzados recostado en la cama haciendo tremendo berrinche por la intromisión, mientras Hinata agradece a toda la corte celestial por esa interrupción, llegando a la puerta da un profundo suspiro y la abre encontrándose a una chica muy guapa de cabello rosado, ojos color jade y muy buena figura.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki? , me dijeron que se encontraba aquí-

-Etto… S¡, ¿quien eres tu?-

-Soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto-

**_Notas finales_:**

_**A****NTES QUE DIGA NADA, QUIERO AGRADECER A QUIENES SE TOMAN UN POCO DE SU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA DEJARME UN REVIEW, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**_

**kaori91**

**Lavi-hime 4E -3**

**Ayame2009**

**sumebe**

**Dark kurogane**

**Mil gracias a todos ustedes por que sin sus lindos reviews no me hubiera atrevido a subir mas capítulos dejando esta historia en el olvido y ahora por ustedes, seguiré contenta con este fic, espero seguir contando con ustedes amigos.**

Ahora si les pregunto...

¿Y bien que les pareció?

Vamos sean sinceros, y díganme la verdad, espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capi, nos vemos en el siguiente, mientras tanto cuidense y sean felices (asi como yo) ¿ok? besitos y abrazos de...

OYUKY CHAN

**¡**Matta ne**!**


	6. VISITA INESPERADA

HEME AQUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO.

Disculpen la demora, no suelo tardarme demasiado en actualizar mis historias, pero tuve unos pequeños problemas de salud que parece van para largo, bueno no los molesto mas con mis achaques y sin mas preámbulos aquí los dejo con este capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado.

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

**CAP. 6 ***** VISITA INESPERADA *******

-Soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto, soy Hinata Hyuga, la no… novia de Naruto-

Hinata al decir la palabra "novia", la dice en un ahogado suspiro, mientras que la chica pelirosa hace una mueca de disgusto al escuchar lo que la ojiperla le dijo.

-¿Así que tu eres la novia de Naruto?- lo dijo mas para si que para Hinata, esta por su parte sentía una rara sensación pues sentía como aquella chica la observaba de pies a cabeza como si quisiera encontrar algo malo en ella…

-¿Su… sucede algo ma…lo seño..rita?-

-No, para nada, ¿podrías decirle a Naruto que estoy aquí?-

-¡Hai¡ pasa y toma asiento, enseguida le aviso que estas aquí-

Sakura no dijo nada, solo se limito a observar la decoración del lugar, sin hacer caso a la Hyuga, esta por su parte, mientras subía las escaleras tenía un muy mal presentimiento de Sakura, algo le decía que no podía confiar en ella. Llego Hinata a la habitación y vio al rubio que se había quedado dormido, se veía tan tierno ahí recostado abrazado a la almohada que a la Hyuga le dio pena despertarlo, pero era necesario pues esa chica aguardaba en la sala por el rubio.

-Naruto despierta, alguien te busca-

-Mmmhhh, Karin no me molestes, encárgate tu ¿si?-

-Naruto, no soy tu secretaria, soy Hinata y necesito que despiertes, abajo te buscan-

-AH lunita perdón, estaba soñando con el trabajo, ¿quien me busca? dile que no estoy, que me mude o mejor aun, dile a quien sea que ya me morí- Lo dice mientras hunde la cabeza en la almohada acomodándose mejor para dormir.

-Me dijo que se llama Sakura Haruno-

Sin mas el rubio se levanta como resorte de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa, cuando la encuentra se la pone lo mas pronto posible mientras le pregunta a Hinata….

-¿Estas segura que así se llama lunita?-

-Estoy segura, pregunto por ti y la hice pasar a la sala-

-No puedo creer que Sakura chan este aquí, Sasuke tiene que saberlo-

Hinata tan solo al escuchar ese nombre siente que las piernas le fallan y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la comienzan a atormentar de nuevo.

-Lunita, hazme un favor y avísale a Sasuke Teme que Sakura esta aquí ¿si?-

-Pe..pero yo tengo que… preparar el desa…yuno-

-Anda por favor, avísale y mientras yo voy a recibir a Sakura-

-Pero…- La chica ya no pudo objetar nada pues el rubio ya había salido de la habitación.

A Hinata no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo que su novio le pido y se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke, una vez estando frente a la puerta se puso muy nerviosa y dudaba en tocarla, sin embargo eso no fue necesario pues el pelinegro abrió sin imaginarse que Hinata se encontraba ahí parada, solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban sin embargo nadie se movió, Hinata tenia la cabeza agachada y Sasuke podía sentir el nerviosismo de la chica peliazul, el ojinegro se alegro al pensar que Hinata por fin había recapacitado y había aceptado estar con el, pero toda su esperanza se esfumo al escuchar las palabras de la chica…

-Sa… Sasu..ke, Naruto te nece..sita en la… sala, tie… nen una visita-

Sasuke ignorando lo que le dijo se acerca a ella y la toma de la barbilla con una mano, haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos, mientras que con la otra mano rodea su cintura y poco a poco se va acercando a sus labios mientras le dice…

-Hinata… yo… de verdad te amo, entiéndelo, no hicimos nada malo al estar juntos, solo es cuestión de explicarle a Naruto que tu y yo nos amamos y….-

-Yo no… te… amo, AMO A NARUTO Y NO PIENSO DEJARLO, LO QUE PASO ANOCHE FUE UN ERROR, un error que espero pueda perdonarme - Hinata da unos pasos hacia atrás desasiendo el agarre del Uchiha

-¿Entonces por que me pediste que te hiciera el amor?-

-Estaba muy borracha y no sabia lo que hacia, entiéndelo yo amo a Naruto, ¡olvida lo que paso! Por favor Sasuke olvídalo-

-¿Entonces solo me usaste?-

-Yo… no… yo no quería que esto sucediera, perdóname Sasuke-

Hinata se da media vuelta y se retira dejando a Sasuke muy confundido y lastimado pues en verdad se había hecho ilusiones con la Hyuga, pero antes de que la chica baje las escaleras le reitera sin voltear la cara…

-Naruto te espera en la sala-

Sasuke más por obligación que por gusto baja a la sala a ver para que lo necesita Naruto, mas no se imagina que esa platica no solo fue de 2, sino que alguien mas se entero sin querer de ese "secreto"

En la sala…

-¡Sakura chan que gusto volverte a ver!-

-¡Naruto! ¿como has estado?-

Ambos se funden en un fuerte abrazo, para Naruto fue fraternal, sin embargo para la pelirosa fue algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sigues tan apuesto como siempre mi querido Naruto-

-Pues tu si que estas hermosa Sakura, bueno siempre lo has sido-

-¡Bah! Tu siempre tan adulador-

-Es en serio, pero dime que te trae por aquí, ¿como supiste que estábamos en este lugar?-

-Fácil, tu secretaria me lo dijo, fui a visitarte a tu oficina pero no estabas y tu secretaria me dijo que te habías tomado unas vacaciones y pues le pregunte la dirección de este lugar y heme aquí buscando a mi príncipe azul-

Esa ultima frase la alcanzo a escuchar Hinata mientras bajaba las escaleras y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, se quedo hay parada para escuchar lo que el rubio le contesto…

-Ja ja, y supiste que Sasuke estaba aquí y por eso decidiste venir ¿no?-

-Yo no me refiero a Sasuke, eso fue solo un amor de adolecentes, hace tiempo me di cuenta que el solo fue una obsesión para mi y después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta que el verdadero amor siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos y nunca me di cuenta por estar aferrándome a Sasuke, tu Naruto… tu siempre estuviste junto a mi cuando mas te necesite-

Sakura de a poco se iba acercando al rubio pero Hinata interrumpió.

-Zorrito, Sasuke kun baja enseguida, ¿gustan algo de tomar?-

Sakura enfadada por le interrupción se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá. –Yo quiero un refresco gracias-

-Yo también lunita gracias-

-En seguida los traigo zorrito-

Hinata se dirige a la cocina para traer los refrescos, mientras Sasuke hace acto de presencia en la sala y observa de reojo a Sakura.

-Mira Teme, Sakura chan esta aquí, ¿que te parece?-

-¡Mhp! –

-A mi también me da gusto verte Sasuke-

La pelirosa hace una mueca de sarcasmo, cosa que el despistado de Naruto no nota y con toda la felicidad del mundo abraza a sus 2 amigos que se reunieron otra vez, solo faltaba Shikamaru, pero el si que estaba cansado y quizás no le verían la cara en todo el día.

-No es genial, otra vez estamos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos-

En eso Hinata sale de la cocina y se queda parada al ver a Sasuke junto a su rubio y la chica pelirosa, pero Naruto la ve y se acerca a ella.

-Vamos lunita, no te quedes ahí parada, (toma los vasos de refresco y los reparte), Sakura chan, quiero presentarte a mi novia, ella es Hinata Hyuga-

El rubio la toma de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente, cosa que no agrada mucho al Uchiha y a la pelirosa, esta contesta de no muy buena manera…

-Si, ya tengo el "gusto" de conocerla Naruto-

Notas finales:

¿Y bien?

Cada vez esto se complica mas ¿no creen?

Bueno pues como ya me quiere ganar el sueño

los dejo por que si no voy a babear el teclado y eso

no va a ser para nada bueno jjajjajaja

Ojala puedan comentar sobre este capitulo Onegai n_n

Besitos y abrazos de su amiga:

OYUKY CHAN


	7. CONFESION 1ra parte

¡HOLA MIS AMIGOS¡

Aqui yo de nuevo con otro capi de esta historia, hoy subí este capitulo considerando que están ansiosos por seguir de cerca a nuestros amigos en esta historia hecha por mi maquiavélica y trastornada mente.

OK, no los aburro más y prepárense...

¡HA LEER SE A DICHO¡

**CAP. 7 CONFESION 1ra Parte**

Sakura sentía hervir la sangre al ver a Naruto abrazando y mimando a la chica esa, mientras Sasuke sentía lo mismo que Sakura pues no podía ocultar su molestia al ver tan feliz al Dobe de Naruto, mientras el sentía morirse por dentro por culpa de aquella mujer que no correspondía a su amor y sin embargo, ella estaba feliz en los brazos de su amigo.

Hinata por su parte podía sentir las miradas tan incomodas tanto de Sasuke como de Sakura así que decidió subir a su recamara y dejar que ellos platicaran a gusto pues la verdad, ella no estaba como para fingir felicidad cuando en realidad se sentía la peor mujer del planeta…

-Naruto, es mejor que los deje solos para que platiquen.

-No tienes que irte mi lunita.

-Insisto zorrito, los dejo que platiquen.

No dejo que Naruto la convenciera de quedarse pues sabia muy bien que el lo lograría y en realidad no quería seguir ahí ni un momento mas, así que dejando las miradas preocupadas de Naruto y Sasuke atrás y la mirada de alegría por parte de Sakura , subió las escaleras y entro a su recamara, no soporto mas y se echo sobre la cama llorando desesperadamente, no podía creer lo que había pasado, se sintió sucia y se metió a bañar, trato de borrar las caricias y las huellas de los besos que Sasuke dejo casi tatuados en su piel, pues por mas que restregase su cuerpo, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de culpa que la consumía por dentro.

Aun dentro del baño, seguía llorando amargamente, se sentía vil y miserable por haber traicionado el amor que Naruto le profesaba y también se sentía muy triste por Sasuke, pues sabia que los sentimientos de este por ella eran reales, mas no podían ser correspondidos por el bien de todos, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de su recamara la sacaron de su pensamiento, se enredo en una toalla y se dispuso a abrir, pero llego a su mente la imagen del ojinegro y mejor decidió preguntar quien era…

-Qu…quien es…-

-Hinata soy yo, Temari, ¿estas bien?

Hinata respiro tranquila al escuchar quien era la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Hai¡ Temari, no te… preocupes.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Espera un minuto, voy a vestirme y te abro.

-Ok, te espero.

La ojiperla se apresuro a vestir mientras se preguntaba que es lo que quería hablar la rubia, inmediatamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Temari diferente, pues tenia el semblante raro, como de preocupación…

-Hola Temari, pasa.

-Gracias Hinata, ¿segura que estas bien?, tienes los ojos rojos, tal parece que estuviste llorando.

Hinata trato de desviar la mirada para no delatarse mas, Temari tenía razón y no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, estaba en un dilema, así que decidió mentir…

-Pu… pues si, es… qu…que me preocu..pe mucho por que no… llegaron an…oche y me moles…te con… Na…

-Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad Hinata (interrumpió a la ojiperla) sin querer… escuche la conversación que tuvieron… tu y Sasuke hace un rato.

La chica paliazul se quedo paralizada, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que los había escuchado a Sasuke y a ella? ¿Exactamente que es lo que había escuchado? No podía articular palabra alguna, su voz la había abandonado y la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos se reflejo rápidamente en sus mejillas y como si Temari escuchara sus pensamientos le dijo…

-Escuche todo lo que platicaron tú y Sasuke, todo.

-Te… Temari y… yo … yo… no se de … qu…e ha…blas.

-Es inútil que lo niegues, yo se lo que escuche, no vengo a juzgarte Hinata, solo quiero saber ¿por que?

Hinata no respondió, bajo la mirada y las lágrimas brotaron de sus perlados ojos sin piedad…

-¿Que ya no amas a Naruto? si tu y el se ven muy enamorados, que fue lo que te orillo a serle infiel?

-¡NO LO SE! NO SE QUE ME PASO, YO NO QUERIA… yo amo a Naruto…. Te lo… juro.

La chica trato de sonar lo mas sincera posible pues estaba segura que Temari no le creía, mas sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir unos cálidos y amigables brazos arropándola mientras ella lloraba todo el dolor y vergüenza que llevaba dentro, agradecía a la rubia por no juzgarla y sobre todo por no ir a contarle a Naruto todo lo que sabia.

-Temari… no se que… hacer.

Sin soltar el abrazo a su amiga le dijo, más como una orden que como sugerencia…

-Tienes que decirle a Naruto lo que sucedió.

Hinata al escuchar estas palabras sintió que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo, pues estaba segura que el decirle la verdad de lo sucedido a su rubio, era perderlo para siempre y eso era algo que ella no quería y evitaría a toda costa, mas no contaba con que su amiga no le guardaría ese secreto…

-No puedo decirle eso a Naruto, me despreciaría y lo perdería para siempre, ¡NO PUEDO DECIRSELO!

-Se lo tienes que decir o de lo contrario… Se lo diré yo.

-¿Por que me haces esto?- Dijo Hinata muy consternada.

-No me malinterpretes, pero es mejor que se entere por ti misma, nadie merece ser engañado y créeme que es mejor que tu se lo digas a que se lo diga Sasuke a su manera o yo, si el de verdad te ama, que todos sabemos que así es… te perdonara.

-¿Pe… pero si no me… perdona?

-Tendrás que correr ese riesgo Hinata, es lo mejor para los dos.

Temari soltó a Hinata y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir de allí le reitero su apoyo….

-Recuerda que en mi siempre tendrás a una amiga, ¡SUERTE HINATA!.

La Hyuga se quedo mirando hacia la puerta viendo como Temari se dirigía a su recamara, solo alcanzo e decir en un suspiro "gracias" pues todo lo que ella le había dicho era para su bien, y si, era verdad lo que la rubia dijo: "tenia que correr ese riesgo

**Notas finales:**

Gomen por lo corto y lo triste de este capitulo, tal vez uno que otro de ustedes saco un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas que les provoco (solo espero que no sean de aburrimiento jajajaja) prometo que el siguiente capitulo será crucial para esta historia.

Porfa opinen sobre este capi.

Y a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios ¡ ARIGATO!

Besitos de su amiga OYUKY CHAN


	8. CONFESIÓN 2da parte

Me dolió en el alma escribir este capitulo, pero era necesario, así que no los entretengo mas, aquí viene el siguiente capitulo, CONFESION 2da parte

¡A LEER SE A DICHO¡

**CAP. 8 CONFESIÓN 2da. Parte**

Hinata bajo a la sala, decidida a hablar con el rubio pero se detuvo un poco, solo para encontrarse con un feliz Naruto escuchando atentamente a su amiga Sakura, que por cierto estaba muy cerca del rostro del rubio, como si le quisiera dar un beso o echársele encima para hacerle quien sabe que cosas, eso pensaba la Hyuga, hasta que un suspiro la hizo voltear a su izquierda y pudo notar a Sasuke muy aburrido, quizás hasta enojado pues era obvio que el sobraba en ese reencuentro,

-Naruto kun, siento interrumpir pero quisiera hablar un momento contigo, ¿puedes?

-¡Hai! mi lunita.

Naruto iba a levantarse de su asiento, pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo y lo regreso al sillón donde se encontraba sentado…

-Naruto se me olvidaba…. Te traje algo que se, te gustara muchísimo- Ignorando completamente a la Hyuga.

-¿Lunita podrías esperar un momento por favor?

-Pe…ro Naruto es muy importante….

-Hinata por favor deja que Naruto kun habrá su regalo ¿si?- Dijo la pelirosa en un tono molesto.

El rubio abrió lo más rápido que pudo el paquete, rompiendo el fino papel que envolvía a este, parecía un niño pequeño abriendo sus regalos de Navidad. Su rostro se ilumino al ver una chamarra negra con naranja con unos espirales extraños, era igual a la que usaba siempre en la universidad, por agradecimiento Naruto abrazo a la ojijade haciendo que Hinata se pusiera muy celosa, Sakura que estaba viendo de reojo a Hinata, sonrió al ver como esta se molestaba y se retiraba a la cocina echa una furia.

Naruto ni cuenta se dio que Hinata ya no se encontraba en la sala y por la emoción de medirse la chamarra se olvido por completo de que su Luna quería hablar con el.

-¿Como me veo Teme?

-¡Mph! igual de Dobe que en la universidad- Le dijo el pelinegro sin la más mínima emoción a su amigo.

-Vamos Sasuke ¿acaso no estas a gusto con este reencuentro?

-Mejor me voy, no quiero seguir viendo esto…

Saliendo de la cocina estaba Hinata muy enojada y con toda educación les dijo a los que estaban en esa sala…

-Naruto me duele la cabeza, me voy a LA recamara-

-Hinata, espera, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

El rubio trato de acercarse a Hinata pero de nuevo Sakura se lo impidió, Hinata al ver eso solo dio un NO como repuesta y se fue a su habitación muy enojada, mientras Sakura contenta por haber ganado la batalla seguía platicando muy cerca del rostro de Naruto, Sasuke harto de ver eso también decidió irse…

-Como dije, no quiero seguir viendo esto, me voy a mi recamara.

-Teme espera no te…vallas-

Naruto le rogo a su amigo pues se empezaba a incomodar con las insinuaciones cada vez mas descaradas que Sakura le hacia, Sasuke sin embargo hizo oídos sordos y se fue dejando a su amigo en garras de la pelirosa, lo que en realidad le preocupaba al ojinegro, es como se encontraba Hinata pues se notaba muy enojada al ver como Sakura se le insinuaba a Naruto.

Sasuke pensó en ir a ver a Hinata y se dirigió hacia la recamara de ella, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta pensando que no era lo mas conveniente después de que ella le había dicho que lo que había pasado entre ellos fue un error.

Ahí se quedo parado sin tocar, solo observaba la puerta, se iba a retirar de ahí pero unos sollozos lo hicieron regresar y tocar la puerta. Los sollozos se calmaron mas no hubo respuesta de Hinata, Sasuke insistió y volvió a tocar solo que esta vez un poco más fuerte…

-Temari, ahora no puedo, por favor regresa mas tarde.

Sasuke abrió la puerta lentamente y la vio a ella de espaldas, vio como su perla lloraba por como Naruto se había portado con ella, sintió que la sangre subía a su cabeza y le dijo a Hinata…

-Veo que te gusta confundirme con los demás.

Hinata al escuchar esa voz, volteo y lo vio ahí parado con un gesto de molestia en el rostro.

-Lo siento Sasuke kun, pensé que era Temari, no quise ofenderte- Lo dice mientras trata de secar sus lagrimas con la mano

-¿Por que lloras?

-Por nada, es solo que me duele la cabeza.

-¿Por que mientes? ¿Que no te molesta que Sakura este insinuándose con Naruto frente a tus ojos?- El ojinegro comenzaba a exasperarse.

-! CLARO QUE ME MOLESTA ¡ es… es solo que no puedo reclamarle nada, no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada después de que tu y yo….

Sasuke se acerca a Hinata y la toma entre sus brazos, ella por su parte no puede hacer nada pues sus piernas no le responden y va sintiendo como ese sonrojo tan molesto, poco a poco va apoderándose de sus mejillas, El pelinegro esta decidido a besar a su perla, sin embargo a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios ella se aparta de el rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Naruto al sentirse mal por haber ignorado a Hinata por fin se logra deshacer de Sakura y decide llevarle unas aspirinas para que cure el "dolor de cabeza" su amada luna, mas al llegar frente a la puerta logra escuchar como si estuvieran discutiendo, si, en definitiva esas eran las voces de Hinata y Sasuke, algo en su interior le dijo que se quedara a escuchar aquella conversación, mientras que dentro de la habitación Hinata se alejaba rápidamente de Sasuke…

-Sasuke, ya te dije que esto no puede ser, yo amo a Naruto.

-Lo se, me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya me duelen los oídos de escuchar tu negativa, pero dime, ¿que voy a hacer con esto que siento?

-Lo que paso anoche fue un error, un error que estoy dispuesta a afrontar.

-¿Le dirás al Teme?

-Así es, le diré lo que paso, se que me entenderá pues estaba muy borracha y…

-Pues anoche no se te notaba lo borracha por ningún lado- Sasuke soltó mordaz el comentario pues estaba enojado al ver que toda posibilidad de estar con Hinata se esfumaba.

-Sasuke por favor no te lastimes mas, esto fue un error y punto, !OLVIDALO YA¡

-!JAMAS¡ jamás olvidare tus palabras cuando me pediste que te hiciera el amor, jamás olvidare tus carisias, jamás olvidare la fantástica noche donde tu y yo fuimos uno solo…

En ese momento se escucha como un vaso se rompe y se abre la puerta de golpe para mostrar a un Naruto furioso por lo que acababa de escuchar y sin mas el rubio se lanza sobre Sasuke logrando golpearlo en la mejilla y haciendo que este cayera al suelo mientras Hinata sentía desmallarse pues pensó que esto seria el fin de su relación con Naruto…

-!Eres un desgraciado Sasuke¡

Hinata se acerca al rubio y trata de detenerlo –Cálmate zorrito por favor –

-No te metas Hinata, voy a matar a este desgraciado.

-Naruto cálmate.- Dice el pelinegro mientras se limpia la sangre de la boca y trata de incorporarse tambaleándose pues el golpe lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Pensé que eras mi amigo, para mi eras como mi hermano, ¿como pudiste hacerme esto, maldito?

De los ojos de Naruto salían lagrimas de coraje, humillación y rencor pues no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, Hinata, su mujer desde hace 2 años y Sasuke su mejor amigo desde la infancia lo habían traicionado, se habían acostado, habían tenido sexo !en su cama¡

-Por favor zorrito no….

-!TU¡ como pudiste engañarme, sabias que todo lo que hacia es vivir para ti, que no tenia ojos para otra mujer que no fueras tu, ¿como pudiste engañarme Hinata?

-!PERDONAME NARUTO, YO TE AMO¡

-¡JA, bonita forma de amar, acostándote con mi mejor amigo como toda una cualquiera!

Hinata no pudo decir nada mas, sabia que su Naruto tenia razón, ella se había portado como una cualquiera y la prueba de ello es que se había acostado con Sasuke, por mas que sus palabras le dolieran ella no podía hacer nada mas que llorar su desgracia.

-No le hables así Naruto, trata de clamarte.

-¿Calmarme? Como diablos quieres que me calme, si tu ya sabias que la amaba y que en estas malditas vacaciones le iba a proponer matrimonio, por eso los invite, pues quería que fueran parte de mi felicidad, mas sin en cambio ¿que hiciste? Te la llevaste a la cama en cuanto tuviste oportunidad, ¡AHORA QUIERO QUE SE LARGEN DE MI CASA!

Hinata se quedo sin aliento al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios del rubio, tantas veces espero que Naruto se decidiera a proponerle matrimonio y ahora que estaba a punto de hacerlo, todo se iba al carajo por su culpa

-Zorrito, no era mi intención lastimarte, por favor perdóname…..

-¿Y todavía te atreves a llamarme así?

La ojiperla se quedo muda y callo de rodillas, tomo su rosto entre sus manos y lloro como nunca lo había echo, mientras Sasuke veía furioso como Naruto trataba a Hinata, pero sabia que el rubio no estaba en sus cabales y era inútil tratar de hablar así, sin embargo hablo.

-¡Ya déjala en paz no merece que la trates así!

-¡BAH! no tiene caso seguir discutiendo, así que, ya están advertidos, ¡QUIERO QUE SE VALLAN DE MI CASA!

Naruto se aleja de aquella escena que le provocaba repulsión, el solo echo de imaginárselos teniendo relaciones hacia que quisiera matarlos, pero sabia que era muy tonto mancharse las manos con sangre de traidores, así que se limpio las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y salió de su casa esperando que cuando volviera ellos ya no estuvieran ahí.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Espero no me maten por eso que acaban de leer sean benevolentes conmigo y háganme saber si les gusto este capitulo o si la regué en algo,

¡nada me hace mas feliz que sus comentarios!

Besitos, abrazos y muchos buenos deseos de su amiga

**OYUKY CHAN BYE =3 XD**


	9. UN CONSEJO NUNCA ESTA DE MAS

HOLA A TODOS! ^_^

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo para esta historia espero que les agrade por que digamos que... es un capitulo de relleno, aunque si tiene que ver con la historia

Espero que lo lean por que estaba muy inspirada, asi que plisss no dejen que mi inspiración sea en vano.

¡A LEER SE A DICHO!

**CAP. 9 UN CONSEJO NUNCA ESTA DE MAS**

En la oscuridad de la noche se veía a un hombre deambular por las calles, su semblante era duro y triste, como si hubiera perdido el alma aquella noche… y realmente la había perdido, había perdió a su otra mitad, a su Hinata, no… ya no era mas suya, eso fue lo que pensó y llegaron a su mente las imágenes de ella y su "mejor amigo" teniendo sexo en su cama, burlándose de el…

-¡MALDITOS!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas y mirando al cielo dejo caerse de rodillas mientras el llanto nublaba su visión. Después de estar así, derrotado y de rodillas miro a lo lejos un lugar muy colorido, las luces eran muy llamativas sin duda, así que sin mas, se incorporo y camino hacia ese lugar, pues se podía distinguir que se trataba de un bar.

Llegando al lugar se sentó en la barra y pidió un vodka doble, el cantinero en seguida le sirvió, era un chico de estatura mediana, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que su extraño cabello que en realidad era rebelde pues unas raras púas coronaban su cabeza (si que debía de usar mucho gel para peinarse de ese modo) el chico vio como se bebía de un solo trago la bebida y en seguida exigió el rubio una mas, el chico sirvió de nuevo y sin saber por que se atrevió a preguntar….

-¿Problemas del corazón verdad?

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, al joven cantinero le pareció muy amable aquel rubio que bebía sin control, nada que ver con los gandules que siempre iban a emborracharse y solo querían ocasionar destrozos ya estando muy borrachos, algo le decía que tenia que hablar con el….

-Mi nombre es Konohamaru ¿y el tuyo cual es?- Le dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio en forma de saludo

El rubio bebió de nuevo y pidió otro mas – Me llamo Uzumaky Naruto y no deberías tutearme- Soltó Naruto un tanto molesto y otro poco divertido por la irreverencia de chico, ese misma irreverencia que tenia el rubio a la edad de aquel chico de ojos cafés.

-¿Que edad tienes? Acaso no eres muy chico para trabajar en un lugar como este?

-Si, pero tengo necesidad de estar aquí pues necesito el dinero para pagar mis estudios y tengo 18 años.

-Mhp, aun eres muy joven.

-Pues tu no eres un anciano, es solo que luces terrible, dices que es por problemas del corazón ¿cierto?

Naruto recordó de nuevo el dolor de la traición de Hinata y pido otra bebida, solo que en el momento que Konohamaru iba a servirle, el rubio agarro la botella y le dijo que se la dejara, estaba decidido a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.

-Se que se escuchara raro viniendo de mi, pero tu solución no esta en el alcohol.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Dijo Naruto molesto, ¿quien se creía para inmiscuirse en su vida? ya bastantes problemas tenia, como para que ese chico le diera consejos, era solo un niño, ¿que podía saber de la vida?

-Normalmente no le cuento esto a nadie y menos en el trabajo, pero algo en ti me ha dado buena espina.

-Pues…. gracias… creo.

-Yo tuve una novia que… me engaño con mi mejor amigo, los vi en la cama justo cuando se me ocurrió ir a visitarla de sorpresa, pero el de la sorpresa fui yo.

Naruto se quedo de una pieza cuando escucho las palabras del chico, parecía que estaba contando lo que le acababa de pasar a el.

-Me volví alcohólico pues pensé que podía ahogar mis penas y así poder olvidar esa traición pero no, ella me busco pero yo la rechace, la humille y hasta la golpee pues estaba muy borracho y no tenia conciencia de lo que hacia, me suplico que la perdonara pues había sido un error y me juro que jamás lo volvería a hacer, me dijo lo mucho que me amaba y hasta me iba a ver a mi departamento preocupada pues yo siempre estaba ebrio y ya ni siquiera asistía a la escuela, ella siguió buscándome y pidiéndome perdón, pero por mi estupidez no la supe perdonar, en realidad me demostró que me amaba por que jamás me abandono, hasta que un día no llego a mi departamento, pasaron 2 días luego tres, una semana después comencé a pensar que se había cansado de mi, pero algo me decía que tenia que buscarla así que me bañe, me arregle un poco y la fui a buscar, pero fue tarde, por que ella….había muerto.

-¿Murio?

-Así es, cayo en depresión y dijeron sus padres que nunca comía, que solo salía en las tardes y regresaba noche aun mas deprimida, era por que me iba a ver y yo jamás me di cuenta que estaba delgada pues siempre la ignoraba, hasta que cayo en cama con anemia y por el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo no resistió mas y… murió. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar pues unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, era muy triste recordar esa parte de su pasado.

-No imaginaba que siendo tan joven podías haber pasado por todo eso, lo siento mucho.

-Gracias, se que tal vez ahora te sientas enojado y dolido por lo que te sucedió, pero si ella te ama y tu en verdad la amas, búscala, habla con ella y arreglen las cosas, se nota que eres una buena persona y por eso te conté mi pasado, aun estas a tiempo, para mi ya es tarde, yo ya no puedo pedirle perdón.

Naruto sintió que las palabras del chico le tocaron el corazón, estaba confundido, pero estaba seguro que tenia que hablar con Hinata, que ella le explicara sus razones y saber de sus labios si aun lo amaba o en realidad se había enamorado de Sasuke, tenia que hablar con ella y aclarar todo, pues a pesar de su traición, nunca desearía que algo malo le sucediera a .

-Gracias Konohamaru, en verdad me has ayudado mucho-

El rubio dejo dinero en la barra y corrió hacia la salida, estaba dispuesto a perdonar si Hinata si le daba un muy buen motivo. Lo que no sabia Naruto es que la ojiperla ya no se encontraría en aquella casa, pues la vergüenza que sentía le impidió quedarse por más tiempo.

**Notas finales:**

¿QUE TAL ME QUEDO? (Bueno si, me quedo muy corto, pero prometo subir el capitulo siguiente lo mas rápido posible)

¿Digno para una novela verdad? ojala no se hayan terminado sus pañuelos desechables, pues es seguro que en el próximo capitulo los van a necesitar.

A todos quienes siguen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios déjenme decirles que… MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS… sin su apoyo no hubiera seguido animándome a subir este fic, de verdad no tengo como pagarles T_T

Y a los que solo leen, también gracias, aunque me gustaría muchísimo saber lo que piensan sobre la historia, vamos animense que yo gustosa leeré sus reviews n_n

Me despido deseándoles lo mejor de la vida, reciban besitos de su amiga

OYUKY CHAN


	10. ADIOS

¿Que creen?

Que la inspiración toco a mi puerta y no se quiso ir hasta que terminara este capitulo, ¿recuerdan que les dije sobre los pañuelos? pues no los guarden y déjenlos a la mano pues los van a necesitar T_T

Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capitulo, pues créanme que he hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir con esta historia, por que estoy enferma de la vesícula y últimamente me han dado fuertes dolores que no me dejan ni dormir pero en cuanto me siento ligeramente mejor, agarro la compu y me pongo a escribir aunque aun tenga molestias o dolor asi que de verdad espero haber hecho bien estos capítulos y no haberlos hecho tan ... aburridos Ú_Ú

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO

¡A LEER SE A DICHO!

**CAP. 10 ***** ADIOS *******

Hinata se quedo allí, de rodillas, llorando amargamente, viendo como su rubio salía hecho una furia de la habitación, tenia ganas de ir tras el y pedirle perdón de rodillas, quería que el se diera cuenta que ella en verdad lo amaba, que era el único dueño de su corazón y si era necesario se arrancaría el corazón del pecho para dárselo, sin embargo fue cobarde, no pudo ir tras el por el miedo a que la rechazara otra vez.

Sasuke por su parte estaba parado mirando fijamente el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de la Hyuga, sentía impotencia por no poder hacer que ella dejara de sufrir y sentía quebrar su corazón, pues en ese instante se dio cuenta que el no tenia cabida y mucho menos tenia oportunidad de ser parte de su vida y de su corazón. Lentamente se acerco a ella y la levanto del piso con mucho cuidado, su perla temblaba y lloraba sin parar, susurraba el nombre de Naruto seguido de un perdón, lo repetía una y otra vez, preocupado por el estado de la chica decido sacarla de ese estado de shock en el que se encontraba….

-Hinata…. Hinata escúchame- La sacudió de los hombros hasta que por fin vio que comenzaba a reaccionar y esta mirándole a los ojos le dijo….

-Sasu…ke vete por … favor.

-No te puedo dejar así Hinata, entiéndeme.

-Onegai….. vete.

-Esta bien, te dejare un momento, pero si necesitas algo…. estaré en mi recamara.

Hinata no contesto, solo vio salir al pelinegro cerrando la puerta tras de si, ella como zombi tomo una maleta y comenzó a guardar un poco de ropa, solo la necesaria, miro sobre el buró una fotografía donde estaban ella y Naruto sonriendo… felices, la guardo también y cerro la maleta, se sentó en la cama y tomo la almohada de el, la abrazo y aspiro su aroma, trato de que ese aroma se le quedara muy bien grabado, pues sabia que era la ultima vez que ella podría olerlo.

Decidida se levanto de la cama, tomo la maleta y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de aquella casa en la que había sido muy feliz, poro también era el lugar donde encontró su desgracia y como una sombra desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde lo sucedido y en la recamara de Sasuke el pelinegro estaba recostado en la cama meditando lo que había pasado… había traicionado a su mejor amigo, pero había sido por amor, el en verdad se había enamorado de Hinata, esa no era una buena excusa, pero en el corazón no se manda, el hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que la peliazul le correspondiera y también daría lo que fuera por que su amigo lo perdonara algún día, decidido a marcharse comenzó a alistar su equipaje y ya estando listo salió de la habitación y paso junto a la recamara de Hinata, pensó despedirse de ella, pero eso solo seria mas doloroso para el, no soportaría despedirse de su perla, si la volvía a ver la tomaría en sus brazos y la llevaría lejos de ahí para poder hacerla feliz como se merece.

Acerco el oído para escuchar si Hinata estaba bien pero no escucho ruido alguno, así que pensó que se había quedado dormida, siguió su camino a la sala y cuando iba a abrir la puerta se topo con Naruto desesperado buscando las llaves, este al ver el traidor no se había marchado grito furioso….

-¿Que demonios haces aquí? ¡te dije que te largaras de mi casa!

-No hagas tanto escándalo, ya me voy- decía Sasuke tratando de perecer lo mas frio posible.

-¿Pues que esperas que no te vas?

-Solo te digo algo Teme…. Ganaste, eres el dueño absoluto del corazón de Hinata, ella jamás quiso estar conmigo, para ella lo de anoche fue un grave error y desgraciadamente todos salimos lastimados por eso.

-¿Por que crees que debo escucharte?

Por que sabes que tengo la razón, no estarías aquí si no fuera por que estas dispuesto a perdonar a Hinata, por eso te digo esto, por que quiero que ella sea feliz y conmigo no lo seria jamás por que ella solo tiene ojos para ti, ella solo te ama a ti, anoche estaba muy tomada y como me pediste que la cuidara…

-¿La cuidaste muy bien no?

-La cuide, si, pero ninguno de los dos quisimos que todo esto pasara, escucha lo que ella tiene que decirte y comprobaras, al verla a los ojos, todo el amor que siente por ti.

El ojiazul se quedo pensando, meditando las palabras de Sasuke, eran parecidas a las que le había dicho aquel chico del bar pero la voz del pelinegro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

-Una cosa mas Teme…

-Que quier…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a preguntar pues un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lo sacudió por completo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera pesadamente al suelo

-Maldito infeliz- Dijo Naruto sobándose la zona donde había sido golpeado.

-Me lo debías por el golpe de hace rato.

Y dicho esto el ojinegro se fue con rumbo desconocido, dejando a Naruto aun en el suelo sobándose la mandíbula. Mintras Sasuke caminaba solo pudo decir en un susurro….

-Perdóname amigo- Esas palabras solo las escucho el viento que comenzaba a soplar con fuerza.

Naruto se incorporo dejando atrás a Sasuke y apresurado entro a la casa, subió las escaleras y tomo el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, mas no se atrevió a entrar, los recuerdos de lo que había escuchado esa tarde regresaron a su mente, se tranquilizo, tomo aire y giro lentamente el pomo, la habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad, pensó al igual que Sasuke que Hinata estaba dormida, así que a paso lento y silencioso se acerco a la cama, cando se acerco totalmente a ella, vio que no estaba ahí, la cama estaba vacía…. Corrió al baño y no la encontró, tenia un mal presentimiento por su ausencia, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar….

-¿Por que Hinata? me engañas y ahora me abandonas, quería que platicáramos, que habláramos las cosas, ¿por que no me esperaste?

En ese momento recordó que el mismo, por la rabia que tenía al haberse enterado de su traición los había corrido a los dos. Estaba sentado en la cama cuando volteo hacia el buró y noto la ausencia de aquella foto que tanto le gustaba al rubio, pero en su lugar encontró un papel que decía…

_Zorrito perdóname, yo jamás quise hacerte daño, te lo juro_

_se que no tengo perdón así que me voy lejos,_

_donde jamás vuelva a molestarte con mi presencia._

_no tengo derecho a pedirte nada por que se que no_

_merezco ni siquiera que me mires, así que por favor_

_olvídame y se feliz con la mujer que elijas como la_

_compañera de tu vida, se que ella valdrá muchísimo mas_

_que yo, cuídate mucho y aunque no me creas yo…_

_TE AMO Y JAMAS DEJARE DE HACERLO._

Naruto tomo el papel y lo puso en su pecho fue entonces que comprendió que… la había perdido para siempre

**Notas finales:**

** ¿FIN?**

Nah! ¿Como creen? esta historia no acaba aquí, pero yo creo que en unos cuantos capítulos mas si.

Su opinión es muy importante para mi pues es gracias a ustedes que he seguido con esta historia a pesar de mis achaques Jajajajajajaja porfissss dejen sus comentarios.

**Antes de que me valla quiero mandarles un gran saludo a:**

**Lavi-hime 4E -3**

**Ayame2009**

**sumebe**

**kaori91**

**Dark kurogane**

**enma-naruhina**

**narutoxhinatax13**

**Samaelhyuga**

**black-sky-666**

**yannin**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Princess311**

**nataliuzumaki**

**por que siempre están al pendiente de esta historia, ¡GRACIAS CHICOS, NO SE QUE HARIA SIN USTEDES!**

**Y si me falto poner a alguien les pido mil disculpas y por favor háganmelo saber para que también lo ponga en mis agradecimientos.**

Ahora si me despido, pórtense bien que nada les cuesta ¿OK? besitos y abrazos de:

**OYUKY CHAN**


	11. DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA

¿QUE TAL?

Yo de nuevo con otro capitulo tal como prometí, espero que les de gusto saber que voy a agregar unos cuantos capítulos mas, pues la verdad ya tenia pensado terminarlo en los siguientes 2 capítulos, pero como soy muy mala, los hare sufrir pues esto señoras y señores... aun No se termina

Espero no me maten por eso y desde ya les digo que ni yo se cuantos capítulos mas agregare, solo se, que se me metió una idea loca en la cabeza y quiero ponerla en este fic que tanto gusta.

Sin más los dejo leer pues la historia aquí da un giro que ninguno se esperaba.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado, no los aburro mas así que...

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

**CAP. 11 DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA…**

La luna se despedía poco a poco pues la noche estaba llegando a su fin momentáneo dando paso a la luz del astro rey, este comenzaba a dejar caer sus rayos sobre todos los humanos que estaban felices por el nuevo día, pero Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo, pues por todas las cosas que sucedieron, no pudo dormir hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada, el rubio se quedo dormido, abrazando la almohada de Hinata, percibiendo su aroma, esperando que cuando despertara todo lo acontecido haya sido solo un mal sueño.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su sueño, no atendió y solo se limito a levantar el rostro y hacer una mueca de disgusto, como si la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta pudiera verlo, la insistencia en los golpes se hizo mayor, así que aunque no quisiera ni levantarse de la cama tuvo que hacerlo, abrió y se encontró con Temari y su perezoso esposo tras ella…

-Hola Naruto kun- Se notaba que la rubia estaba algo triste.

-Hola Temari, Sihikamaru, ¿que sucede?- Pregunto al notar las maletas junto a ellos.

-Venimos a despedirnos amigo, esta loca mujer dice que tienes cosas en que pensar y nosotros solo seremos un estorbo- Dijo el moreno con toda la calma de este mundo.

-¿Así que…. lo saben?- Dijo esto dejando la puerta abierta mientras regresaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella agachándose y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos,

Los amigos de Naruto lo siguieron y cada uno se sentó a su lado, Temari poso su mano sobre la espalda del rubio y acerco su rostro al hombro de el y le dijo….

-Solo yo lo sabia… espero que no te molestes, pero…. tuve que explicarle a Shika todo lo que sucedió ayer, ya que este baka se la paso durmiendo todo el día y la noche- La chica hacia su mayor esfuerzo para que Naruto sonriera, aunque sea un poco, pero no lo consiguió.

-Vamos Amigo, animo, no seas problemático, esto se arreglara pronto, estoy seguro que Hinata te ama solo tienes que buscarla- Ahora hablo Shikamaru dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

-Gracias amigos, pero no estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer, ahora no puedo decidir nada.

-Naruto… ella quería confesarte todo antes de que te enteraras de otra forma, es solo que… tú lo descubriste antes.

Naruto levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a Temari, algo le decía que ella sabía más de la cuenta…

-¿Tu… lo sabias… y no me lo dijiste?- La veía esperando ansiosamente que le contestara.

-SI… pero yo no era la persona indicada para decírtelo, yo… lo descubrí cuando escuche a Sasuke y a Hinata discutir por "eso"-

El rubio sintió nauseas al escuchar el nombre de aquel traidor, mientras la rubia seguía con su relato.

.Yo le dije que ella tenia que decirte lo que había pasado, por que si tu te enterabas por alguien mas, no lo soportarías. Ella al principio se negó por miedo a perderte, pero después entendió que era lo mejor, de hecho ella te lo iba a decir pero con la llegada de tu "amiguita rosa" tu simplemente la ignoraste, yo lo vi todo desde las escaleras, cuando vi que Hinata se enfado por que esa chica no te soltaba y se vino aquí, yo seguí escuchando desde mi habitación, fue entonces que Sasuke entro a esta habitación y quería convencer a Hinata que se fuera con el, pero ella le dijo que lo que había pasado fue un terrible error, que ella te amaba y aunque pudiera perderte iba a decirte todo lo que paso, en ese momento llegaste tu y pues… bueno, ya todos sabemos lo que paso después.

Naruto se quedo pensando por unos minutos, si bien es cierto que Hinata lo engaño, también era de considerar que ella quería decirle la verdad pese a que todo terminara entre ellos, ¿que hacer? ¿Que decir? su cabeza era un caos total, sin embargo miro a su amiga y le agradeció.

-Gracias Temari, hiciste bien en comentarme todo esto- Después de estas palabras abrazo a sus amigos y una pequeñísima sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

La tarde había llegado y era hora de hacer maletas, el matrimonio Nara se había marchado hace un par de horas y solo quedaba el rubio, recordando que cuando llego a esa casa, lo hizo lleno de ilusiones y esperaba que cuando se marchara de ahí, seria con Hinata a su lado y ella con un anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Termino de empacar, recorrió todo el camino desde la habitación hasta la sala con gran lentitud, como si estuviera esperando que Hinata llegara de un momento a otro y lo abrazara, pero no fue así, dio un último vistazo a aquel lugar y resignado salió de esa casa con rumbo a su vida "normal"

Habian pasado tres días desde que Hinata se había marchado del lado de Naruto o mejor dicho había huido de Naruto, ella ahora se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su hogar, había decidido iniciar de cero y pensó que la mejor opción era marcharse de Konoha, ¿hacia donde? Hacia donde nadie la conociera, donde nadie supiera de lo que hizo y principalmente, donde Naruto jamás la encontraría.

*************1 MES DESPUES*************

La vida en estados unidos es muy complicada, principalmente en New York, donde viven la vida con mucha rapidez, es por eso que el estrés llega a fatigar a sus habitantes, y mas para una mujer que jamás había llevado ese tipo de vida, si bien ya sabia lo que es trabajar, en esa oficina ocupaba un puesto de secretaria y a pesar de que no era la única ahí es mucho mas complicado y estresante a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y eso repercutió en su salud.

Una chica de cabello azulado, piel blanca y ojos color perla se encontraba en su escritorio redactando unas cartas que su jefe el señor Inuzuka le había encargado enviar a sus socios, le dio sed y quiso pararse a tomar un poco, pero sus piernas se sentían pesadas y cuando quiso sostenerse de su escritorio, no pudo y callo desmayada, al ver esto, una chica de cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos color miel, se acerco a auxiliar a su amiga que yacía en el suelo inconsciente…

-¡Hinata! Por Dios ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería.

Decía la castaña mientras se agachaba a tomar sus signos vitales, se hizo un alboroto por lo que sucedió, así que el jefe de Hinata la mando al hospital para que le hicieran una revisión, pues la verdad a pesar de ser de piel blanca, en estos últimos días se le notaba aun mas blanca, casi como un fantasma, Su jefe le tenia un cariño especial pues al igual que ella, el era proveniente de Konoha, así que cuando vio que la chica buscaba trabajo y se entero de donde provenía, sin dudar le dio el puesto, esa había sido una muy buena decisión para el.

Ya en el hospital, la chica castaña estaba angustiada en la sala de espera, ansiosa por recibir noticias de su mejor amiga, cuando estaba mas nerviosa, vio que el doctor se acerco a ella y le dijo….

-¿Usted es pariente de la paciente Hinata Hyuga?

-No doctor, pero como si fuera su hermana, sabe, ella no tiene familiares aquí, así que digamos que yo soy su hermana menor ¿eh?

El doctor solo sonrió ante el comentario de la chica. –Ya puede entrar a verla, solo es cuestión de firmar unos papeles y en seguida la daré de alta-

-Gracias doctor, pasare a verla de inmediato- Y sin esperar a que el doctor le dijera nada salió disparada para ver a su amiga.

En la habitación del hospital se encontraba Hinata poniéndose su ropa, pues las batas de los hospitales son muy incomodas, en eso vio como entro su amiga…

-¿Berenice, estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

-Claro Hina, ¿crees que en esto no te acompañaría? Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupo mucho por ti, desde que me contaste tu pasado, siento que tenemos una conexión muy especial.

Hinata sentía sus ojos humedecerse por las palabras de aquella chica que por cierto tampoco pertenecía a ese país, pues como muchísimos latinos, sin mirar atrás, dejo a toda su familia en su natal México, ella había salido de su casa para tener una vida mejor, Hinata admiraba eso de Berenice y por eso ella tuvo la confianza de contarle su pasado y a partir de ese día, se convirtieron en grandes amigas, la ojiazul limpio sus lagrimas y al escuchar la puerta abrirse, volteo para observar al doctor que le traia los análisis que le habían practicado.

-Señorita Hyuga, traigo sus resultados.

-¿Gracias doctor, que es lo que tengo?

-Es que nunca comes Hina, todo lo que haces es trabajar y trabajar, yo te dije que te malpasas por eso estas débil-

Interrumpió la ojimiel regañando a su amiga como si de su mamá se tratase.

-Eso es un factor importante- Dijo el doctor dándole la razón a la castaña –Pero, eso no es todo-

-Por favor doctor dígame que tengo- Decía la Hyuga muy preocupada

-No es grave señorita, no se preocupe, es solo que debe cuidarse mucho, ya que ahora tiene que alimentarse bien por dos.

Las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al entender las palabras del doctor.

-Di… dice que es… toy… emba…- Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Felicidades Hinata, estas embarazada.

**Notas finales:**

¿HINATA EMBARAZADA?

¿QUIEN SERA EL PADRE?

Esa es la pregunta del millón, ahora díganme ustedes de quien sospechan, ¿quien creen que es el padre del hijo de Hinata?

Ojala este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que por favor dejen sus comentarios sobre mi humilde trabajo. Me levantan mucho el ánimo en estos días de crisis por mi salud n_n

Me despido deseándoles todo lo mejor del mundo, que todo marche super bien en sus vidas.

Besitos y abrazos, los quiere su amiga:

_**OYUKY CHAN**_


	12. UNA NUEVA VIDA

¿QUE CREEN?

Pues que aqui les traigo otro capitulo que espero les guste.

No me gusta hacerlos esperar mucho para actualizar, por eso hago el mayor esfuerzo de subir los capítulos lo más pronto que puedo, pero como ya les dije no se acostumbren mucho, pues por mi enfermedad no creo que siempre pueda subirlos tan rápido, espero que me entiendan ^_^

Aclaro que no se cuantos capítulos mas añadiré, tratare de que esta historia dure unos cuantos capítulos mas de lo que tenia planeado.

Bueno, no los aburro mas y los dejo que disfruten de este capi...

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

**CAP. 12 ***** UNA NUEVA VIDA *******

Unos ojos perlados eran inundados por lagrimas que luchaban por salir, pues una enorme emoción al recibir una gran noticia se había apoderado de la dueña de dichos ojos, Hinata no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, no podía creer que en verdad una nueva vida se estuviera formando dentro de ella, era como si la vida le brindara una segunda oportunidad, como si la estuviera recompensando por haber perdido al gran amor de su vida, la chica solo atino a decirle al doctor…

-Es… ver… dad…

-Así es Hinata, tienes entre 4 y 5 semanas de gestación, ¿como es posible que no te hubieras dado cuenta?

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡VOY A SER TIA! ¡QUE EMOCION!

Gritaba con mucha emoción la chica castaña haciendo pegar un brinco a Hinata tanto como al doctor,

-Berenice por favor, no grites tanto- Decía un poco divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Entiendes lo que significa eso amiga? ¡Eso es genial!

-Lo se Berenice, es… genial- Hinata decía lo ultimo con un dejo de tristeza pues recordaba todo lo que había pasado hace un mes.

-Por cierto Hinata, ya puedes irte a tu casa, ya estas dada de alta, pero por ningún motivo quiero que te sobre esfuerces, estas muy débil y necesitas reposo, por eso te di dos semanas de incapacidad y si te sigues sintiendo mal, ven a verme y te añadiré un par de semanas mas de descanso-

-Gracias doctor, prometo cuidarme, hasta luego.

-No se preocupe, yo la cuidare mucho y a mi sobrinito también, adiós doc.

Camino a su casa Hinata no pronuncio palabra alguna, estaba muy pensativa, algo la estaba molestando, se negaba a siquiera a pensarlo, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo… no sabia quien era el padre de su hijo, pero a pesar de eso, no dejaría que nada empañara su felicidad, ella iba a amar a ese pequeño ser, que la vida le estaba regalando, bajo lentamente su mano hasta llegar a su vientre, aun plano, pues no tenia mucho tiempo embarazada, aun no tenia cambios visibles en su frágil cuerpo, pero podía sentir a su pequeño bebe dentro de ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras que su amiga, quien insistió en acompañarla hasta su departamento, la miraba curiosa, se preguntaba que es lo que pasaba por la mente de la Hyuga en esos momentos.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al departamento de Hinata, ella se sentó con mucho cuidado en el sofá, mientras Berenice se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba té, de regreso llevaba 2 tazas en las manos y una se la entrego a Hinata mientras ella se quedaba con la otra y tomaba asiento en aquella cómoda sala.

-¿Y… quien es el papá?

No pudo aguantar mas la curiosidad y soltó sin pensar, la ojiperla suspiro hondo…

-No… lo se Berenice, no tengo ni idea de quien es el padre, pero creo que eso no importa mucho… por que ninguno esta aquí, aunque te confieso que… me gustaría que fuera de Naruto y que se parezca a el… así al menos tendría a mi hijo para recordarlo.

-¿Lo amaste mucho verdad? Lo extrañas?

-Aun lo amo y lo amare hasta que me muera… y… si, lo extraño muchísimo.

-Deberías de buscarlo y darle la noticia, el podría ser el padre.

-¿Y que le diría? ¿Naruto que crees? Estoy embarazada, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, por que no se si es tuyo o de Sasuke.

-Perdón, se que fue una mala idea

-Perdóname tú a mí, no debí contestar de esa forma amiga.

La chica latina vio como unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de su amiga y prefirió cambiar el tema.

-¿Que crees que diga el señor Inuzuka de esto?

-Voy a decirle la verdad, se que el entenderá, es un buen hombre y no creo que me despida por estar embarazada.

-Tienes razón amiga, el es un buen hombre, pero también esta enamorado de ti- Berenice lo dice mientras en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa picara.

-No digas tonterías, el solo es amable conmigo por que ambos somos de Konoha, solo es eso, no hay nada mas, además no estoy como para estar pensando en hombres pues mi corazón se quedo con mi Naruto.

Así se pasaron largo rato platicando hasta que la ojimiel se dio cuenta de la hora, eran las 9 p.m. y se retiro dejando a Hinata para que descansara, claro que amenazando con regresar al día siguiente después del trabajo, Hinata la despidió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a dormir pues había sido un día agitado y se sentía agotada, la chica peliazul se metió a la cama y como cada noche giro la vista hacia su buró y tomo entre sus manos la fotografía que tomo de su habitación antes de partir avergonzada de la casa de Naruto, esa fotografía era el único recuerdo que tenia de el, la beso justo en donde se encontraba la imagen de Naruto y la puso de nuevo en su lugar…

-Buenas noches mi zorrito, te amo.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, el rubio se encontraba en su oficina (cabe recordar que la diferencia de horarios en América y en Asia casi es de varias horas y si me equivoco corríjanme por favor) lleno de papeles por firmar, estaba harto de tanto trabajo, lo único que quería era escapar de todo eso y relajarse un poco en la comodidad de su casa, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la voz de su secretaria Karin quien le anunciaba la llegada de un hombre que Naruto esperaba con ansias.

-Señor, lo busca un hombre, dice que se apellida Aburame, ¿lo hago pasar?

-Hazlo pasar de inmediato Karin por favor.

Se escucho la puerta abrirse y apareció la figura de un hombre alto, piel blanca, gafas oscuras y una fina gabardina con el cuello en alto, este cubría su rostro, solo se podían apreciar sus gafas, en concreto, todo un misterio para quien no lo conociera.

-Y bien Shino, que noticias me tienes? Espero que sean buenas.

-Aun no se exactamente su ubicación Uzumaki. pero…-

-¿Pero…?- Decía el rubio ansioso de la respuesta.

-Pero me he enterado que esta en alguna parte de Estados Unidos, solo es cuestión de investigar un poco más y pronto daré con ella.

-Por favor date prisa, necesito saber donde esta.

-Tu sabes que nadie ha tenido quejas de mi trabajo jamás Uzumaki, ten por seguro que la encontrare pronto.

-Gracias Shino, puedes retirarte, mantenme informado.

-Así será.

Dicho esto el chico misterioso se retiro de aquella oficina, dejando a Naruto pensando en la mujer que le había roto el corazón, pero algo dentro de el lo inquietaba, algo le decía que tenia que encontrar a Hinata lo mas pronto posible…

-Hinata, ¿por que te fuiste tan lejos? ¿En realidad fue tan fácil para ti olvidarme?

Mientras que en departamento de la Hyuga, se escuchaba como aun en sus sueños lloraba por el desprecio de su rubio, las pesadillas habían sido una constante desde que llego a aquel lejano país, pues su conciencia no la podía dejar en paz, ella aun no podía perdonarse por lo había sucedido, Hinata se despertó de golpe gritando el nombre de su único amor…

-¡NARUTO PERDONAME!

Al verse sola en aquel departamento, sintió una enorme tristeza, mas por instinto se llevo la mano al vientre y con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios recordó que ya no estaría sola nunca mas….

**Notas finales:**

Ojala haya sido de su agrado este capi, lo hice con todo mi cariño, espero que halla valido la pena.

Mil gracias por sus lindos y alentadores comentarios, son una fuente de inspiración para mi n_n

Me despido de ustedes pues no se que mas decir, solo deseo que tengan un excelente día y que sonrían siempre, pues nunca saben a quien puedan enamorar con su sonrisa.

Besos de su amiga

_**OYUKY CHAN**_


	13. MATERNIDAD

¡HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS!

Eme aquí de nuevo, con el capitulo 13 de esta historia, al menos a mi me pareció muy bueno, no se a ustedes, de hecho fue el que menos me a costado escribir, pues solo fluyo de mi mente sin tener que estar pensando demasiado.

Sin mas que agregar, (excepto que espero les agrade el capitulo) aquí los dejo con el treceavo capitulo, que lo disfruten...

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

**CAP. 13 ***** MATERNIDAD *******

Estar embarazada no es todo lindura, pues Hinata, apenas se entero de ello, comenzó con los ascos, mareos, vómitos y sobre todo un enorme antojo de ramen, si era posible desayunaba, comía y cenaba ramen, aunque después tuviera que devolverlo por las nauseas tan desagradables que tenia, pero todo eso lo aguantaba con tal de que su bebe naciera lo mas sano posible, no quería que por su descuido o mala alimentación tuviera que lamentarse después.

El doctor sugirió que seria mejor 4 semanas de descanso desde que se entero del estado de la chica, pues Hinata estaba muy débil y era algo riesgoso que regresara así al trabajo, obviamente Berenice la visitaba todos los días después del trabajo, algunas veces se quedaba en el departamento de la Hyuga para ver que siguiera al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones del doctor, otras solo pasaba de rápido por que tenia alguna cita con algún prospecto y la estaban esperando, pero en ningún momento dejo sola a la ojiperla, cosa que Hinata agradecía enormemente.

Una vez terminando su incapacidad, Hinata caminaba rumbo a la oficina, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba suavemente el hombro y pronunciaba su nombre, ella un poco asustada volteo el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, su rostro se ilumino al ver que era su jefe, el señor Inuzuka quien la observaba con mucha ternura, al notar el pequeñísimo bulto que se comenzaba a formar en la delgada y frágil chica…

-Hola señorita Hyuga, espero no haberla asustado.

-Señor Inuzuka buen día, no se preocupe, no me asusto- Mintió

-¿Va rumbo a la oficina?

-Así es, ya termino mi incapacidad y es hora de regresar al trabajo- La chica le respondió con una linda sonrisa

-Siendo así la llevare, es mas que obvio que también voy para allá- Dicho esto, le guiño un ojo.

-No se moleste señor, yo puedo irme sol…..-

-No acepto un no como respuesta, es mas, mi auto esta estacionado aquí cerca-

Señalando la esquina, una vez llegando ahí, el joven abrió caballerosamente la puerta para que Hinata pudiera subirse.

–Suba por favor-

-Gracias señor Inuzuka, es usted muy amable- Se sube al auto y se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

Inuzuka Kiba… un joven empresario, tenia la misma edad de Hinata, el era considerado un hombre sexy, asediado por muchas mujeres, algunas por su dinero y muchas otras por que, en verdad era muy apuesto, pues esos cabellos rebeldes color castaño era parte de su atractivo, pero lo que en verdad llamaba mas la atención de cualquier chica que se le acercase, eran esos bellos ojos felinos, sin dejar atrás su hermosa sonrisa, pues cada ves que sonreía se podían apreciar una especie de colmillos que adornaban perfectamente su rostro, su físico no quedaba relegado, pues el siempre se ejercitaba y le gustaba tener en perfectas condiciones su cuerpo, en palabras de sus fans, era todo un dios, pues el gusto por vestir casual (jamás le gustaba vestir de traje, solamente que fuera muy necesario) lo hacia lucir mas joven de lo que era, sobra decir que estaba enamorado de Hinata, un par de días fueron suficientes para qué el quedara prendido de su belleza , pues desde que la vio, algo en ella lo cautivo, dejo de salir con cuanta chica se le ofrecía, solo para que Hinata se fijara en el, pero el pudo notar en los perlados ojos de la peliazul todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, así que decidió dejar que sus heridas sanaran para poder expresarle abiertamente sus sentimientos y hacerla feliz y aun mas ahora que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, a el no le importaba saber sobre el padre, pues sabia que Hinata era madre soltera, así que le hacia muchísima ilusión hacerla su esposa y adoptar aquel bebe como suyo.

El joven Inuzuka estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por Hinata, así que, a pesar de haber pensado en esperar un poco, al saber a Hinata embarazada, decidió comenzar a sacar poco a poco sus sentimientos hacia ella, así seria menos lejano el día que ella estaría a su lado por siempre. Pero no contaba con que el corazón de la Hyuga ya tenia dueño y que ese dueño la estaba extrañando al otro lado del mundo sin que ella lo supiera.

Pasaban las semanas y el joven Kiba, se había echo el propósito de llevar a la oficina todas las mañanas a Hinata y si no tenia alguna junta de trabajo, también la llevaba de regreso a casa, eso le molestaba un poco a la chica, pero ¿como despreciar a su jefe si solo estaba siendo amable? Los chismes no se hicieron esperar, algunas mujeres celosas de la suerte de Hinata, decían a sus espaldas que aquel hijo que esperaba era del señor Inuzuka, otras decían que a pesar de tener cara de no romper un plato, había sido muy inteligente al haberse "aprovechado" de Kiba y cargarle al bebe pues todas sabían que el estaba enamorado de ella, entre tantas cosas mas que, al llegar a oídos de Hinata hacían que esta rompiera en llanto y corriera a encerrarse al baño de la oficina, Berenice siempre la defendía y si se enteraba quien había sido la que había regado el chisme, hacia que se tragara sus palabras de una manera no muy buena para las desafortunadas que llegaban a caer en sus manos, o mejor dicho en sus puños.

Todo con respecto al embarazo de Hinata estaba perfecto, no había ningún problema, pues ella puntualmente acudía al doctor a realizarse los ultrasonidos. Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que aquel pequeño ser, comenzó a formarse dentro de la chica, no podía creer lo mucho que su vientre había crecido, pues era obvio que su estomago no parecía de seis meses, tal parecía que estaba a punto de dar a luz, ella no había querido saber el sexo del bebe, así que solo le pedía al doctor que se limitara a decirle si estaba saludable y con eso se quedaba tranquila.

Otro mes había pasado y tenia que acudir a su respectiva revisión medica, le pidió a Berenice que la acompañara pero la chica latina tenia un grave resfriado que la mantenía en cama, así que Kiba se ofreció a llevarla, cosa que Hinata acepto pues la verdad cada vez le era mas difícil caminar con el vientre de ese tamaño, ya no era raro ver a Inuzuka con la Hyuga pues el, poco a poco fue ganándose un lugar muy especial en su corazón ya que a parte de Berenice, el chico se había convertido en su ángel protector y aunque al principio Hinata le aclaro que ella no tenia intenciones de amar a nadie mas, el acepto y decidió ser paciente, no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día la joven correspondiera a su amor.

Llegando al hospital, ambos entraron al consultorio y el doctor le pidió al joven que se sentara en lo que hacia el ultrasonido a la chica y a ella que se recostase, Hinata por inercia lo hacia pues ya se había aprendido aquella rutina de cada mes….

-¡Fiuu! Valla que a crecido su estomago desde la ultima ves que tuvo revisión, ¿verdad Hintata?

-Si doctor, cada vez me es mas difícil caminar, agacharme o hacer cualquier cosa que amerite ponerme de pie- Decía la chica un poco bromista, pues no le quedaba de otra.

-Al menos tiene a un jefe comprensivo que le adelanto su incapacidad por maternidad, ¿no es así señor Inuzuka?

-Así es doctor, prefiero que Hina descanse, pues la verdad la veo bastante molesta con su estomago. El chico contestaba a la pregunta del doctor mientras este practicaba el ultrasonido a la ojiperla.

-¿Sabe por que tiene el vientre tan abultado Hinata?

Hinata puso cara de preocupación al ver que el doctor llamaba a Kiba para que viera en la pantalla algo que no sabia ninguno de los dos.

-¿Doctor pasa algo malo con mi bebe? No me diga que…- Hinata preguntaba con lágrimas en sus perlados ojos.

-Que su bebe no viene solo señora.

-¿QUE?-

Fueron las voces de Hinata y Kiba al unisonó.

Así es Hinata… va usted a tener mellizos y cabe mencionar que están muy sanos y enormes.

Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de aquellas lunas que Hinata tenia por ojos, solo que estas eran de pura dicha y felicidad al saber que aquel regalo que la vida le obsequiaba, venia por dos, Kiba no aguanto la emoción y como si en verdad fuera el padre de esas criaturas se abalanzo sobre Hinata abrazándola y felicitándola por la noticia sin importarle que ella estuviera aun acostada y llena de aquel gel que usan para los ultrasonidos.

En la ciudad de Konoha, para ser más exactos en un lujoso departamento situado en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, se hallaba durmiendo un hombre rubio, soñando con el día en que se había enterado de aquella traición que había marcado su triste destino, solo que en esta ocasión, pudo ver que Hinata de rodillas, le pedía a gritos_… no "nos" abandones, no "nos" dejes solos_, el se pudo ver claramente en aquel sueño, que solo volteaba a ver a la chica con desprecio y se desaparecía tras cruzar la puerta. De un brinco despertó pues el sueño lo había asustado un poco, pero había algo en su cabeza que no entendía claramente, pero que en su corazón sabía que era muy importante….

-¿Nos? Que quiere decir con "nos"- Naruto trataba de comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, pero el sonido de sus celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Tomo el celular y al ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba, el estomago le dio un vuelco y sintió disminuir el dolor que desde que la Hyuga se fue, había sido una constante en su corazón…

-¿Que sucede Shino?

-Uzumaki, ya pude localizar a Hinata Hyuga-

Naruto sintió que por fin recuperaba la cordura, pues la angustia de no saber nada de Hinata en esos meses, lo hacia por momentos querer volverse loco.

-¿DONDE ESTA?

-Se encuentra en New York.

**Notas finales:**

**NOTA MIA:** No es que el doctor no se haya dado cuenta desde un principio que Hinata esperaba mellizos (si no se hubiera dado cuenta, imagínense que clase de doctor seria) es solo que Hinata únicamente quería enterarse si estaba sano y nada mas, ella por miedo a averiguar quien era el padre de su hijo no le dio oportunidad de decirle algún dato extra y al doctor le pareció mejor decirle antes que de a luz que esperaba mellizos, pues seria una linda sorpresa y si que lo fue.

¡SI QUE SOY MALA!

Se que lo deje en lo mero bueno, espero que me sepan disculpar ^_^

Ojala que lo que leyeron haya sido de su agrado y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario, no duden en decirme sus inquietudes en un muy gratificante review y a todos quienes me dejaron un lindo comentario en el capitulo anterior…. **DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU n_n**

Me despido, deseando que la vida les sonría y que tengan excelentes días, acompañados de un abrazo con todo mi cariño.

Cuídense que nada les cuesta ¿ok?

¡MATTA NE!

SU AMIGA: _**OYUKY CHAN**_


	14. ESPERANZA Y REENCUENTRO

¡HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES¡

Aquí, de nuevo yo para dejarles otro capi de esta historia tal ves les parezca algo aburrido, pero créanme, es necesario para la trama, les aseguro que se sorprenderán cuando terminen de leer este capitulo.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que amablemente me dejan sus comentarios, GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS, ya me siento mejor de la vesícula (aunque la gripe apareció, creo que estoy salada ¬¬) aun así voy a seguir actualizando lo mas pronto posible para que no se me desesperen ¿ok?

Ya no los interrumpo mas, aquí les dejo el capitulo 14...

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

** CAP. 14 ***** ESPERANZA Y REENCUENTRO ********

-¿Que sucede Shino?

-Uzumaki, ya pude localizar a Hinata Hyuga-

Naruto sintió que por fin recuperaba la cordura, pues la angustia de no saber nada de Hinata en esos meses, lo hacia por momentos querer volverse loco.

-¿DONDE ESTA?

-Se encuentra en New York.

-¿Estas… se… guro?

-Muy seguro, Uzumaki, te dije que mi trabajo no tiene queja alguna- Dijo algo ofendido el misterioso hombre. –Los datos de su dirección te los estoy mandando a tu correo electrónico, la primera dirección es de su trabajo y la segunda de su casa, espero que tengas suerte al encontrarla-

Naruto sonrió, por fin pudo sonreír sinceramente después de 7 largos meses sin saber nada de su "Luna". Sentía que la vida le otorgaba una segunda oportunidad y algo en su corazón le decía que le aguardaba una gran sorpresa.

-Gracias Shino, me has devuelto la vida, mañana mismo tendrás tu cheque, pasa a mi oficina y se lo pides a mi secretaria.

El rubio cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomo su laptop y reviso inmediatamente su correo y efectivamente, tal como dijo Shino, encontró el correo con dos direcciones en las cual adjuntaba una fotografía tomada a Hinata, ella se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante, acompañada de una chica castaña de rasgos latinos, ambas estaban sentadas comiendo, Hinata se encontraba de frente pero la mesa no dejaba apreciar el bulto que yenia en su estomago mientras que su acompañante estaba de perfil derecho conversando con la ojiluna, Naruto no le dio importancia a la otra chica, solo le importaba volver a ver a Hinata, saber si en esos meses algo había cambiado en ella, pero el la seguía viendo igual de hermosa, aunque en aquella foto se podía apreciar la tristeza que los opacos ojos de Hinata reflejaban, le pareció ver un poco gordita a su luna, pero pensó que solo era un mal enfoque de la cámara, el chico rubio acerco su mano a la pantalla y acaricio la imagen de la peliazul como si en verdad se tratara de ella en persona, la sonrisa se volvió a apoderar de el y decidido dijo….

-Hinata iré por ti y no descansare hasta que regreses aquí… junto a mí.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto estaba en su oficina, atendiendo los últimos detalles para dejar todo en orden, pues no sabia en realidad cuanto tiempo estaría fuera de Konoha, así que le pidió a Karin que estuviera lo mas temprano que pudiera, pues el quería irse lo mas pronto posible a buscar a su Luna, Karin pudo notar la alegría que el rostro de su jefe reflejaba, pues desde que Hinata se había marchado, ella noto que la tristeza se había apoderado de el, ya no era el mismo chico alegre y simpático, se había convertido en un ermitaño, amargado y sobre todo triste.

Ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido, pues el mismo Naruto se lo había contado en un momento de desesperación, pues a palabras del rubio, tenia que contárselo a alguien si no iba a morir por dentro y que mejor que a ella, que había sido su fiel mano derecha, su confidente y desde hace unos cuantos meses su amiga. Ella sonrió para si misma mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenia que firmar su jefe, en verdad se alegraba de que el por, fin pudiera encontrar a Hinata, el rubio se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su secretaria y curioso pregunto…

-¿Estas feliz de que me voy Karin?

-A decir verdad, si señor, estoy feliz.

-¿Tan mal te he tratado que ya quieres deshacerte de mi?- Bromeaba el chico un poco.

-No señor, es solo… que me da gusto que por fin… después de tanto tiempo… vuelva a sonreír-

La chica le dijo en un tono nervioso a su jefe, pues pensó que este lo tomaría a mal, pero por el contrario, Naruto la abrazo con mucho cariño, agradeciéndole su preocupación…

-Gracias Karin, eres una mujer maravillosa.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, Naruto salió de su oficina, con rumbo al aeropuerto, llegando, busco un lugar donde sentarse y ansioso espero a que le anunciaran que podía abordar.

La tarde se veía caer seguida por una oscuridad que la precedía, pero, a pesar de esa oscuridad, se podía distinguir a bordo de un avión, a un hombre radiante y feliz, pues estaba ansioso de llegar a su destino y por fin reencontrarse con el gran amor de su vida.

Hinata aun no salía de su asombro, pues no podía creer que fuera tan afortunada de llevar a 2 pequeñas vidas dentro de si, no sabia por que la vida era tan generosa con ella después de que había sido la culpable de destrozar el corazón un buen hombre, Kiba que se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella toda la noche, (pues por la impresión de la noticia de tener mellizos, se le había bajado un poco la presión y el doctor dijo que no era una buena idea que ella se quedara sola en su departamento) noto que el rostro de la chica reflejaba tristeza, así que le pregunto…

-¿Hina te encuentras bien?

-¡Hai! Kiba kun, no te preocupes… es solo… que…- Hinata hizo una pausa y comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas.

-Desearías que el padre de tus hijos estuviera aquí, ¿no es así?

-S…si- La chica ahora ahogaba su repuesta pues el llanto comenzaba a hacerse mas intenso

Kiba sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago, pensó que después de tantos meses, Hinata estaría olvidando al padre de sus hijos, -pero que iluso era- pensó, se dio un golpe mental y reacciono, se acerco a la chica ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que secase las lagrimas que hacían opacar mas a sus bellos ojos…

-Hina… Tú sabes que yo… si… tú quisieras… - Kiba balbuceaba sin atinar a terminar lo que quería decir.

-Por favor Kiba… no digas nada… sabes bien… que no puedo amarte….

-¿Pero por que Hinata?, tu sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti- El chico sujetaba los hombros de Hinata sin hacerle daño, pero ella podía sentir en su agarre toda la desesperación del joven Inuzuka.

-Kiba… no….

-Escúchame Hinata, yo te amo y sabes que mis intenciones son buenas, estoy mas que dispuesto a darle mi apellido a tus hijos, quiero hacerte mi esposa, ¡no quiero que sufras mas por ese desgraciado que te abandono sin importarle que estabas esperando un hijo suyo!

Hinata se quedo en shock, no pudo articular palabra alguna, ¿Kiba pensaba que Naruto la había abandonado? El pensar eso hizo que la chica derramara mas lagrimas, al ver esto Kiba sin pensarlo la beso, el quería borrar el recuerdo de Naruto de sus labios, de su mente, del corazón de la Hyuga, ilusionado espero a que Hinata por fin se diera cuenta con ese beso que sentía algo por el y le correspondiera, pero nunca llego ese momento, al contrario, Hinata lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y le grito…

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer me entendiste!

-¿Hinata, como es posible que sigas siendo fiel a ese desgraciado?

-¡TU NO ENTIENDES!... tu… no… entiendes Kiba, (Hinata siente que se doblan sus piernas y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá), Naruto no es ningún desgraciado…

-¡No lo defiendas!

-¡Aquí la única desgraciada soy yo! yo…. Yo…. Lo engañe…. Me acosté… con su mejor amigo…

Hinata lloraba al recordar que había perdido para siempre a su Naruto, la alegría de saberse embarazada había disminuido su dolor, pero ahora que Kiba ofendía el nombre de Naruto, no podía permitirlo y por eso sin dudarlo y a pesar de haberse prometido a si misma no contar nada de su vergonzoso pasado, tuvo que decirle a Kiba todo lo que había sucedido y con lagrimas en los ojos relato un poco mas calmada lo que había causado su desgracia.

El castaño la escuchaba atentamente, no podía creer que Hinata haya sido capaz de haber echo eso, pero el no la juzgaría, no, al contrario, la admiraba por todo lo que había pasado y por haber sido tan valiente de seguir con el embarazo a pesar de no saber quien era el padre de sus hijos, el la amaba y estaba seguro que ella se daría cuenta de que el era sincero y así como ella le conto que Naruto le advirtió que no quería saber de ella, sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hinata llegara a quererlo aunque sea un poco y así poder estar juntos.

La mañana comenzaba recién pero Hinata dormía plácidamente en su recamara, pues después de la discusión con Kiba y de contarle su pasado, quedo muy cansada de tanto llorar, sabia que eso no le hacia bien a sus bebes, pero después de eso, sintió que un gran peso de encima se le había quitado. Kiba por su parte, había salido rumbo a su oficina sin hacer mucho ruido, así que con sumo cuidado cerro la puerta y camino rumbo a su auto, pero al tratar de ponerse el abrigo, no se percato y choco contra una persona, un hombre para ser exactos… un hombre de ojos y cabellos negros, piel blanca y mirada fría…

-Perdone- Dijo Kiba y sin prestar más atención, se subió a su auto y se fue.

-¡Mph!

Fue la única respuesta de aquel chico y cuando se percato de que Kiba se había ido, volteo al edificio de donde había salido este y en un suspiro pronuncio un nombre….

-Hinata, por fin te encontré.

**Notas finales:**

¿QUE TAL?

¿Les gusto? ^_^

¿O mejor me olvido de seguir escribiendo? T_T

Ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, por fa déjenme sus comentarios para que sepa que le hace falta a esta historia o si es que voy bien (necesito sus porras para seguir inspirándome jajajajaja)

¿Que tal la sorpresa que les guarde al ultimo? (muajajaja si que soy mala)

¿Pensaron que Sasuke estaba muerto? pues no es así

¿A que habrá regresado a la vida de Hinata?

¿Naruto se dará cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke?

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo (prometo subirlo pronto, ustedes saben que digo la verdad)

Mientras tanto cuídense y coman saludable (si no quieren estar como yo) besitos y abrazos, los quiere su amiga

_**OYUKY CHAN**_

P.D. _**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS (NO CREAN QUE NO LOS LEO) ME ENCANTA ABRIR MI CUENTA Y VER QUE TENGO REVIEWS NUEVOS Y CUANDO LOS LEO, SONRIO MUCHISIMO CUANDO ME ESCRIBEN QUE LES GUSTA MUCHO Y QUE ESPERAN EL NUEVO CAPITULO PRONTO, ESA ES SEÑA INEQUIVOCA DE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO UN BUEN TRABAJO CON ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE SE QUE AUN ME FALTA MUCHO PARA PODER SER UNA BUENA ESCRITORA. AUN ASI CREANME QUE LE ECHO MUCHISIMAS GANAS PARA COMPLACERLOS A TODOS USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE ESTE ESFUERZO VALGA LA PENA, PUES CON UN REVIEW QUE RECIBA APROBANDO MI TRABAJO, ME DARE CUENTA QUE ASI ES. BESOS, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI n_n**_


	15. PROBLEMAS

¡KONICHIWA!

Espero que no me maten por el capitulo que les traigo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo en escribirlo y espero que valga la pena y sea de su completo agrado.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos mis amigos que fielmente dejan sus cometarios tras cada capitulo n_n ¡ARIGATO! por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios…

¡CHICOS SIN USTEDES NO SOY NADA!

Y a todos los que leen y no se atreven a comentar, también gracias, aunque si me gustaría que se quitaran la penita y me dijeran que piensan, les juro que no muerdo jajajajajaja

Bueno los dejo para que lean el capitulo 15 de esta historia

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

**CAP. 15 ***** PROBLEMAS *******

Aquella mañana fría en la agitada ciudad de New York, se podía ver a toda la gente que apresuraba el paso rumbo a sus trabajos, escuelas u otras actividades que tuvieran que hacer, todo el mundo se movía, no así un chico pelinegro que se encontraba afuera de un edificio, contemplando su fachada, inmóvil, con la mirada vacía, hace varios meses que el había perdido su alma, su corazón y por que no decirlo…. a su mejor amigo también, sabia que eso que estaba por hacer, arruinaría mas su existencia, pero estaba decidido, quería saber la verdad, ¿por que ella estaba en Norteamérica y no en Konoha? ¿Naruto la había lastimado?

-FLASH BACK-

La noche que el dejo la casa de Naruto decidió irse de Konoha y se dirigió a visitar a su Hermano Itachi, pues el radicaba en New York desde hace 5 años y por azares del destino, en un paseo que dio con su hermano, pudo notar a lo lejos a una chica de cabellos azules en compañía de otra chica, parecían muy amigas pues la castaña jalaba del brazo a la peliazul para acercarse a la heladería y comprar un par de helados, la otra chica solo sonreía muy tímidamente, diciendo si a todo lo que la castaña le decía, Sasuke trato de acercarse lo mas que pudo junto a ellas pero sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, su hermano extrañado, le pregunto que pasaba…..

-¿Que demonios te sucede Sasuke, a quien tratas de espiar?- Preguntaba Itachi curioso.

-¡Shhhtttt!

-¿?

Cuando Sasuke estuvo a unos cuantos metros de las chicas que ya se habían sentado en una pequeña banca para poder comer mejor su helado, escucho a la castaña decir…

-Vamos Hinata, no crees que deberías estar un poco mas sonriente, tienes un buen trabajo, estas bien de salud y sobre todo, tienes a una chica excelente como amiga, ósea yo, ¿que no es suficiente para que olvides lo que te sucedió?

Hinata solo sonrió un poco y le contesto. –Yo se que soy afortunada, pero no puedo superar el error que cometí, siento que no merezco ser feliz, lo extraño, lo extraño muchísimo, quisiera pedirle perdón, pero se que es imposible.

La ojiperla volvió a poner su cara triste y se puso de pie, Berenice la imito, y ambas se perdieron entre la mucha gente que iba pasando por ahí.

-¿Hinata? Hinata esta aquí…- Decía Sasuke para si mismo, su hermano solo lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Otouto que te sucede?

-Hinata esta aquí… y la buscare pronto

- FIN DE FLASH BACK -

Sasuke había recordado como hace 4 meses atrás la había vuelto a ver, esos ojos color perla tan inconfundibles, ese cabello azulado, no había duda, era Hinata y tal como se dijo aquella vez, la había buscado y por fin la encontró, sabia que era el momento de enfrentarse a ella, saber si lo odiaba o si por alguna buena jugada del destino, lo extrañaba.

Se dio prisa y llego hacia la puerta que sabia era la correcta, así que sin mas dudas, toco el timbre y espero, un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón se hizo presente cuando vio abrir la puerta a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón…..

Hinata no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era el….Sasuke, la causa de sus problemas, el chico que la ínsito a pecar… el probable padre de sus hijos….

-¿Sas…uke?

El pelinegro no pudo articular palabra alguna, pues algo que no esperaba lo había sacado de balance….

-¡Hinata!… ¿Estas… em… bara… zada?

-Así es Sasuke- La chica le contesta mientras observa su ya abultado estomago.

-Felicidades Hinata, se que el Dobe estará feliz cuando se entere- Dijo Sasuke mientras en su cara se dibujaba una falsa sonrisa.

-Es que…. No se… si sea de …Naruto…..

-¿Claro que es del Dobe, de quien mas podría ser?- Trato de tranquilizar a la Hyuga

-Es que…. Tu…y… yo….- Decía Hinata con un rubor muy fuerte en sus mejillas.

-No Hinata, me gustaría pensar que así es, pero yo… no puedo tener hijos, es por eso que Sakura y yo terminamos hace tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho… Sasuke… no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes es algo que ya logre superar.

La Hyuga sentía como si le hubieran vaciado agua fría, todo este tiempo sufrió por no saber quien era el padre de sus hijos y ahora el, el mismísimo Sasuke era el que le rebelaba la verdad, Naruto era el padre de aquellos bebes y eso la hacia inmensamente feliz, aunque no lo demostró pues vio en el rostro del Uchiha una tristeza enorme, Hinata lo invito a pasar y se pusieron a conversar por un largo rato poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas.

Sasuke escuchaba atento como había echo Hinata para salir adelante sola, lejos de su hogar y por si fuera poco embarazada de mellizos, su corazón le dolía, pues se había dado cuenta por segunda vez que el no podía competir por el amor de Hinata, el había llegado a ese departamento con la ilusión de que, solo tal vez, ella había pensado en el y podría comenzar a conquistarla, pero todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al mirar que estaba embarazada, el no podía competir contra eso , ese lazo la unía aun mas a Naruto y estaba seguro que el había perdido sin siquiera haber luchado.

Hinata por su parte agradecía a Kami por que Sasuke no le hablaba de nada de lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, no le insistía en su amor, solo se había presentado para aclararle una gran duda que no la dejaba ser feliz, cosa que ella agradeció y por fin pudo ver a Sasuke como un buen amigo.

No se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que ya se había hecho, pues seguían platicando de muchas cosas, hasta que el sonido de la puerta los hizo cortar su charla.

Era Kiba que había regresado para ver si Hinata se encontraba bien, (el y Berenice tenían llaves del departamento de la peliazul por si se presentaba alguna emergencia) sin embargo en lo único que se fijo, fue en aquel hombre, era el mismo con el que había chocado esta mañana, los celos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza y bufo algo que apenas si se logro entender….

-¿Quien es el Hinata?

Hinata inocentemente contesto. – Ah Kiba, el es Sasuke un amigo de…-

-¿Es el desgraciado que abuso de tu confianza verdad?- interrumpió a Hinata

-¿Tu quien te crees que eres para hablarle de esa forma a Hinata eh imbécil?- Respondió Sasuke furioso de la actitud del tipo.

-¡Soy la persona que ha visto por ella desde que por tu culpa se arruino su vida! - Soltó Kiba mordaz.

Sasuke no soporto mas y tiro un golpe a Kiba, directamente al estomago. –Yo nunca quise lastimar a Hinata-

La Hyuga veía con lágrimas en los ojos aquella escena, desesperada por tratar de que Sasuke se calmara se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a el y lo abrazo para impedir que siguiera golpeando a Kiba, sin embargo Kiba se puso de pie y corrió a devolver el golpe a Sasuke sin darse cuenta que Hinata estaba junto al pelinegro,… solo se escucho un fuerte grito por parte de la chica, esta por el impacto había caído al suelo sin que Sasuke lo pudiera evitar, Kiba observaba inmóvil lo que había provocado , Hinata se encontraba en el piso rodeada por un charco de sangre y gritaba pues un fuerte dolor en su vientre hacia presa de ella….

-¡Hinata!

El ojinegro la tomo en sus brazos y la saco de ese departamento desesperado, pues la chica sangraba mucho y era urgente que la llevaran a un hospital, mientras Kiba por fin reacciono, siguió al pelinegro y le dijo que la pusiera en su auto, el joven Inuzuka los llevaría al hospital…

Ya en el hospital, la chica era atendida mientras que el par de chicos aguardaban noticias de Hinata en la sala de espera, ambos se miraban y pareciese que se querían devorar con la mirada, solo que por prudencia ninguno hacia nada, solo querían saber como se encontraba la chica de la cual ambos estaban enamorados.

Después de varias horas, pues ya casi amanecía, el doctor llegaba donde los chicos se encontraban y ambos preguntaron por Hinata al mismo tiempo….

-¿Como esta Hintata doctor?

El doctor con una actitud seria les contesto….

-La señora Hyuga se encuentra estable, ahora esta durmiendo, pero, por la fuerte caída que tuvo, fue necesario practicarle una cesárea pues se le adelanto el parto 2 meses, sin embargo…. No puedo decir lo mismo de los gemelos, ellos están graves en la incubadora pues nacieron prematuros, sus pulmones aun no estaban totalmente desarrollados y no pueden respirar por si solos, por eso fue necesario administrarles oxigeno a cada uno, estarán vigilados las 24 horas del día, pero de ellos mismos depende si sobreviven o no.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sin decir nada, ellos habían provocado todo eso, por los celos que cada uno sentía, perdieron la cabeza y lastimaron a la persona que mas querían y a aquellos inocentes bebes que eran totalmente ajenos a todo lo demás. Sin embargo Sasuke pregunto al medico antes de que este se marchara…

-¿Doctor... dígame por favor… que son?

-Un niño y una niña- Dicho esto el doctor se retiro del lugar.

**Notas finales:**

Ya se que dije que ya no iba a hacer sufrir a mis protagonistas, pero ustedes comprenderán que un encuentro entre Kiba y Sasuke no se podía quedar así nomas, por eso tuve que poner la pelea (aunque aquí entre nos Kiba ni oportunidad tuvo frente a Sasuke)

Como dije al principio, espero no me maten por este capitulo y sinceramente díganme si les gusto o no, yo espero ansiosa sus comentarios, sean con sugerencias o con quejas, ya saben que doy lectura a todos y cada uno de sus reviews.

Me despido de ustedes no sin antes desearles un día excelente y la mejor vibra del planeta, cuídense mucho y pórtense bien, les mando besos y abrazos a todos ustedes, actualizare pronto, no se preocupen, ¡SAYO!

_**SU TOMODACHI: OYUKY CHAN**_


	16. TE ENCONTRÉ

¡QUE TAL A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!

Me he puesto las pilas y por eso aquí les traigo otro capitulo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, estamos por llegar al final de esta historia, pero eso será en un par de capítulos mas, pero no estén tristes, pues ya estoy maquinando la próxima historia que espero también sea de su agrado.

Bueno no les quito mas su tiempo y los dejo con el capitulo 16...

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

**CAP. 16 ****** TE ENCONTRE ********

Otro lindo amanecer comenzaba en aquella ciudad de New York…. Mientras se veía a una chica castaña transitar apresuradamente dirigiéndose al departamento de su amiga, Berenice tenia un mal presentimiento pues ella había estado marcando toda la noche al departamento de su amiga y nadie le había contestado, así que en cuanto amaneció se dispuso a ir y cerciorarse que su amiga estuviera bien.

El reloj marcaba las 8: 37 a.m. Berenice llegaba al departamento de Hinata, saco sus llaves y abrió cautelosamente la puerta, pues esperaba encontrar a Hinata dormída profundamente y por eso no había contestado el teléfono la noche anterior, al entrar pudo notar el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar y eso no le dio muy buena espina, así que casi corrió hacia la habitación de su amiga y vio con mucho temor que la cama estaba hecha, era obvio que Hinata no había dormido ahí, salió de aquella habitación a toda prisa para tomar su bolso que había dejado (por no decir tirado) a un lado de la sala para tomar su celular y marcar a Kiba, pues se supone que el estaba cuidándola, pero cuando encontró su bolso, con horror vio un gran charco de sangre en la alfombra, rápidamente tomo el celular y trataba de marcar el numero de Kiba, pero por los nervios no podía, el celular cayo varias veces de sus manos pues estas temblaban de miedo al imaginarse lo peor, de repente el sonido de el timbre la hizo reaccionar y pensando que era su amiga corrió a abrir, sin embargo quien estaba del otro lado no era Hinata, sino un joven rubio de ojos azules y mirada triste, vestía elegante, se notaba a leguas que era un hombre importante, mas reacciono y dándose una bofetada mental se reprocho el estar admirando a aquel hombre mientras su amiga estaba quien sabe donde, el rubio al ver que quien había abierto la puerta no era su Luna, se disculpo y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la chica le pregunto antes de que se fuera que es lo que deseaba.

-¿A quien busca?- Berenice pregunto a aquel rubio, algo dentro de ella le decía que era alguien importante y no podía dejarlo ir.

-Busco a una chica… pero veo que aquí… solo vive usted- El rubio dijo lo mas resignado que pudo, ahora pensaba que solo le quedaba buscarla en su trabajo.

-¿Se equivoca, aquí vive mi amiga, yo solo estoy de visita y usted es?

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y estoy buscando a…

-A… Hinata Hyuga ¿no es así?- La chica interrumpió al rubio, no podía creer que era el gran amor de su amiga en persona.

-Así es… ¿ella vive… aquí?

-SI, pero no esta en este momento, ahora mismo iba a buscarla.

Naruto sintió una alegría inmensa al escuchar el nombre de su Luna, por fin la había encontrado, por fin estaba a unos minutos de volver a estrecharla en sus brazos, sentía que necesitaba verla ahora mismo o si no moriría, pero una llamada al celular de la chica lo alarmo, al ver que Berenice cambiaba su expresión a una de profunda angustia…

-¿Que estas diciendo Kiba? ¿Donde esta Hinata? ¿Ella esta bien? ¿Y los mellizos? OK, OK voy para allá.

Naruto sintió que una sobre carga en su cerebro se hacia presente, ¿que diablos dijo la joven? ¿Como que donde estaba Hinata? ¿Y que era eso de los mellizos? ¿Quien demonios era Kiba?, al ver las lagrimas caer de los ojos de la chica comprendió que algo malo sucedía con su Hinata, así que con desesperación tomo de los hombros a la chica y pregunto…

-¿Que sucede con Hinata ? dime… por favor que ella… esta bien- Los ojos del rubio comenzaban a derramar lagrimas de la desesperación.

-Es que… ella… tuvo una caída… y en su estado… -

-En cual estado, no te comprendo, ¡explícate!- Naruto estaba mas que confundido.

-Es que… Hina esta… embarazada y la caída… provoco que su parto se adelantara.

Naruto soltó a la chica, no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, ¿de quien estaba embarazada? algo obvio era que de Sasuke no, el sabia de ese secreto que el Uchiha la había revelado hace un par de años, sabia que su ex amigo tenia un problema para engendrar y que solo con un tratamiento había la posibilidad de que pudiera formar una familia, cosa que el azabache no había hecho aun… pero ella dijo que ¿su parto se adelanto? Entonces ¿ella había estado con alguien mas?... Berenice vio en los ojos azules de Naruto la duda y se adelanto a aclararlo antes de que el rubio se hiciera daño pensando cosas que no eran.

-Hina tiene 7 meses de embarazo… el mismo tiempo que dejo Konoha, ¿no es así?

-Estas diciendo… que… esta embarazada de… ¿mi?-

-Si, Hinata jamás ha estado con otro hombre, ella solo habla de ti, de lo mucho que te ama y de la forma en que perdió tu amor.

-Pero dijiste algo sobre unos mellizos…

-El doctor le dijo a HInata que esperaba mellizos.

-¿Necesito verla, sabes en que hospital se encuentra?

-¡Hai! Kiba me dijo en que hospital estaba, también me dijo que los bebes ya nacieron, tuvieron que operarla de emergencia pues tuvo una fuerte hemorragia…

Naruto sintió celos al saber que otro hombre se encontraba en esos momentos con su Luna, se sentía inseguro y con justa razón, si ella ya lo había traicionado una vez, que más daba una segunda y sin más pregunto…

-¿Quien es ese tal Kiba?

-Es el jefe de donde trabajamos, el a cuidado de Hinata todo este tiempo, a estado al pendiente de todo lo que necesite, pues al esperar mellizos le era muy difícil transportarse al hospital y el amablemente se ofrecía a llevarla, el también es de Konoha y por eso le tomo mucho aprecio a Hinata, pero solo eso, te repito que Hinata solo ha pensado en ti y en los hijos que va a tener.

Naruto se tranquilizo y se sintió mal por dudar de ella (aunque si tiene razones) pues el estaba allí para arreglar las cosas, hablar con ella y ahora estaba dudando.

-Puedes llevarme a ese hospital… em…

-Berenice, mi nombre es Berenice Ruiz, mucho gusto Naruto-

-El gusto es mío Berenice, ahora por favor llévame con Hinata y con mis hijos.

-Si, vamos.

Ambos salieron de aquel departamento preocupados por la salud de Hinata y de los mellizos, Berenice se sentía feliz, pues aquel hombre había ido a buscar a su amiga y eso le indicaba que estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, ella sabia que eso a Hinata la haría mas que feliz, se alegraba por su mejor amiga pues por fin la suerte volvía a sonreírle.

Mientras Naruto no cabía de tanta felicidad, se había convertido en padre y de gemelos, por fin volvería a ver a su Luna y arreglarían las cosas para empezar de nuevo y formar la familia que tanto habían anhelado, en verdad se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo para el nacimiento de sus hijos, solo que le preocupaba el echo de que Hinata no se encontrara bien y sus gemelos estuvieran corriendo peligro, en todo el transcurso hacia el hospital, rogaba a Kami que no fuera as.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de el hospital, Hinata despertó y se encontró a su lado a Kiba, muy preocupado por la salud de ella, cuando el chico observo que la Hyuga despertaba este la abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos le pedía perdón una y otra vez, Hinata aun estaba un poco aturdida por la anestesia, pero por instinto se llevo las mano al vientre y con temor observo que su estomago ahora era de tamaño normal, eso la alarmo y entre llanto le preguntaba al Inuzuka que es lo que había sucedido….

-¿Kiba donde están mis hijos? ¿Que sucedió?

-Perdóname Hinata fue todo mi culpa, no debí portarme como un animal- Decía tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS?

Esta vez Hinata se incorporaba y lo sujetaba fuerte de la camisa, pero el le explico todo, le dijo que por culpa de el, ella estuvo a punto de perder a sus bebes y que por la fuerte caída tuvieron que hacerle cesárea, también le explico que sus hijos ya habían nacido, que eran un niño y un niña y que estaban en la incubadora pues sus pulmones aun no se desarrollaban.

-¿Están graves?

- … …

-¡Contéstame! Quiero verlos, quiero ver a mis hijos.

-Hinata aun no te puedes levantar, el doctor dijo que estuvieras calmada o podías recaer.

-¡No me importa, solo quiero ver a mis hijos!

Las enfermeras al escuchar los gritos, acudieron de inmediato a administrarle un calmante, pues a pesar que estaba estable, había perdido sangre y eso la hacia estar débil, por eso no podían arriesgarla a que empeorara su situación. Y mientras iba quedándose dormida, en un suspiro dijo…

-Zorrito… ya eres… papá…

**Notas finales:**

No coman ansias el tan esperado encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata será el próximo capitulo, ¡LO PROMETO!

Tambien sigo agradeciendo todos los reviews que me dejan, ¡son geniales! y me alegran el día, plisss sigan dejándome sus comentarios, ustedes saben que doy lectura a todos.

Sin mas que agregar me despido de ustedes, les mando un beso y un abrazo, les deseo un excelente día y para los que estudian... ¡ECHENLE MUCHAS GANAS AL COLE!

_**LOS QUIERE SU TOMODACHI OYUKY CHAN**_


	17. PERDÓN

¡O-GENKI DESU KA MIS QUERIDOS TOMODACHIS!

Creo que ahora si me he puesto las pilas ¿no creen?

Aquí traigo por fin el tan esperado capitulo de el reencuentro entre los protagonistas, espero que la inspiración me haya acompañado y este capitulo sea de su agrado (en verdad lo deseo de todo corazón, por que si no les gusta, jamás volveré a escribir otro fic en mi vida)

En este capi, como ya dije habrá reencuentro, pero ¿habrá perdón? Pues averígüenlo ya mismo...

Con ustedes el capitulo del reencuentro, el capi 17

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

**CAP. 17 ****** PERDON ********

La vida suele ser dura, los errores que cometemos se pueden pagar de una forma muy cruel e injusta... pero así es la vida, tiene sus altas y bajas, todo depende de cómo veamos la vida, si nos echamos a llorar por lo que no podemos cambiar, perdemos el tiempo y la oportunidad de pensar en como remediar las cosas que si se pueden arreglar, solo hay que pensar que no podemos evitar cometer errores, pues somos humanos y la perfección no existe en nosotros. La palabra perdón tiene que existir siempre en nuestro diccionario diario, pues a pesar de que te hagan daño, se debe de tener en mente que nosotros también hemos cometido errores y esos errores han lastimado a otros y también, a los seres que mas amamos.

Siempre hay que tener en mente esta frase para ser feliz, yo lo hago y créanme… soy muy feliz…. "DIOS NUNCA TE MANDA NADA QUE TU NO PUEDAS SOPORTAR, PUES LO QUE NO TE MATA, TE HACE MAS FUERTE"

Naruto rezaba por que Hinata estuviera bien, no podía creer que ya era padre y de un par de angelitos que la vida le regalaba, pero también pensaba en como hablar con la Hyuga, si bien estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, también estaba la posibilidad de que ella no fuera sincera con el y eso no serviría de nada, pues el rubio quería saber los verdaderos motivos por el cual ella se había… acostado con Sasuke, sabia que seria doloroso escuchar la explicación salir de sus labios, pero por lo que Berenice le había comentado, Hinata no había echo otra mas cosa que pensar en el y al menos eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad,.

-¡Aquí es! - Casi gritaba Berenice al notar que Naruto no prestaba atención al manejar.

-Perdona, es que… estaba un poco… -

-¿Distraído?... Lo note, pero estaciónate rápido, quiero ver como esta Hinata.

Naruto estaciono lo mas rápido que pudo el auto y literalmente corrió hacia la entrada junto con Berenice, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, a lo lejos mientras seguía corriendo, pudo distinguir a un chico muy parecido a Sasuke salir de el Hospital, se quedo parado por un momento ante la mirada curiosa de la castaña.

-Ese chico se parece muchísimo a Sasuke, no… ¡ese es Sasuke!- el rubio sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, pero salió de sus pensamiento al sentir como Berenice lo jalaba del brazo…

-Vamos Naruto, tenemos que ver a los gemelos y a Hinata, ¿que esperas?

El rubio observo a la chica y solo asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando volvió a mirar donde se encontraba Sasuke, este ya no estaba, sin mas se apresuro a entrar a aquel hospital y afrontar todo lo que vendría…

En el cuarto donde se encontraba la Hyuga, había un chico observándola como dormía plácidamente.

-Lo que hubiera dado por que tú me amaras, no estarías pasando por todo esto, perdóname Hinata… por favor- Kiba tenia recargada su cabeza en la mano de la chica.

Fuera de la habitacion se escuchaban gritos de una chica, parecía que había un gran alboroto afuera, por un momento Kiba escuchaba esa estruendosa voz que le resultaba muy familiar, hasta que pudo reconocer aquella voz… era de Berenice….

-¡Déjenme pasar, quiero ver a mi amiga!- Se escuchaba aquella voz desde afuera del cuarto.

-Señorita entienda, la paciente esta durmiendo, tiene que descansar, la podrá ver cuando despierte- Decía una enfermera pues no quería que Hinata fuera molestada.

Kiba al escuchar aquel escándalo, salió de la habitación para ver que sucedía, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, escuchó claramente las palabras de Berenice que le dolieron en lo más profundo de su corazón…

-Al menos déjenlo pasar a el, este hombre es el padre de los mellizos.

El joven Inuzuka sintió que el mundo se abría a sus pies, observo al hombre que señalaba la castaña y vio a Naruto, tal como Hinata se lo había descrito, rubio, alto, de ojos azules, piel bronceada y unas raras marcas en el rostro que daban aspecto de unos graciosos bigotes, no había duda, ese hombre era el padre de los hijos de Hinata, ese hombre era tan afortunado en ser el dueño del corazón de la Hyuga… en ese momento decidió marcharse de ahí sin decir ni hacer nada.

La enfermera comprendió la situación y permitió que Naruto entrara en aquella habitación, solo le pidió que la dejara descansar, el rubio acepto y con el corazón hecho un nudo entro lentamente a aquella habitación, sentía sus piernas flaquear y hacerse muy pesadas, el sabia que había cruzado medio mundo para reencontrarse con su gran amor y poder arreglar las cosas, solo que ahora sentía que esa seguridad en si mismo se desvanecía, en ese momento estaba dudando de si perdonaría realmente la traición de Hinata, cerro fuertemente los ojos y cerro tras de si la blanca puerta del cuarto, respiro profundo y abrió los ojos despacio, como si quisiera y a la vez no, ver lo a su querida Hinata, sin embargo al posar su mirada a la cama que se encontraba a su lado derecho sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban y el alma era devualta a su cuerpo, sus azulinos ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver a su luna tan demacrada y pálida recostada en aquella cama, se veía tan frágil, tan triste.. observo su cabello, tan azul como el cielo de la noche, sus labios tan carnosos, tal y como los recordaba, solo que su expresión denotaba tristeza y preocupación, lentamente se fue acercando a la cama y con miedo toco su mano y al ver que no se trataba de un sueño, se agacho un poco y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, quería sentirla de nuevo, olerla, besarla y… sin esperar nada mas, acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso muy tiernamente, dolió no tener respuesta de aquel beso tan esperado, pero el rubio comprendió la situación y se sentó en la cama a su lado, tomo delicadamente su tersa mano y la beso, estaba tan feliz de volver a verla, que, el echo de que ella le tuviera que dar una explicación estaba de mas, ya no quería saber nada, solo quería permanecer al lado de su amada "Luna" y de sus pequeños hijos, de pronto sintió como poco a poco Hinata comenzaba a despertarse, así que con mas fuerza tomo su mano mientras que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía jurar que saldría de su pecho, la Hyuga de a poco comenzó a abrir sus perlados ojos y miro al chico que tenia a su lado y, pensando que aun estaba bajo los efectos del sedante, le dijo…

-Zo… rri… to… ya… eres… pa..pá.

-Ya somos padres mi luna- Naruto le contesto con lagrimas en sus ojos color cielo.

Hinata se sorprendió que su "alucinación" le respondiera y lentamente se froto los ojos, Naruto al comprender lo que pensaba Hinata le hablo…

-No soy una alucinación, en realidad estoy aquí… junto a ti… mi Lunita… y te lo probare.

El chico acerco sus labios a los de ella y al notar que ella se quedaba inmóvil, decidió besarla, pero esta vez no fue un beso tierno, fue un beso apasionado, como el que tanto habían extrañado, como tantos que se habían dado en el pasado, como el que tanto habían soñado volver a darse los dos… el rubio la tomo de la cintura mientras que Hinata sorprendida rodeo con sus débiles brazos el cuello de Naruto muy fuerte con mucho amor, como si no quisiese que se separara de el nunca mas, aquel beso le comprobó a la chica que su zorrito estaba ahí, con ella, pero de repente. ella se separo bruscamente al recordar el motivo por el que se habían separado, por que ella lo había traicionado y avergonzada giro su rostro para que el rubio no la pudiera ver…

-¿Que sucede Hinata? ¿Te sientes mal? Iré por el medico…-

-Per… dó…na…me Naruto- Apenas siel rubio pudo escuchar lo que dijo la ojiperla

Naruto tomo su rostro y lo giro hacia donde el estaba, y mirándola a los ojos y le dijo…

-Todo este tiempo te he estado buscando Hinata, estaba desesperado por encontrarte, algo en mi corazón me decía que me necesitabas y ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, moví cielo, mar y tierra hasta localizarte, atravesé medio mundo para reencontrarme contigo, ahora dime una cosa… ¿crees que hubiera pasado por todo eso si no te hubiera perdonado ya?-

Respondió el chico con un poco de nostalgia al recordar esos meses que vivió sin ella. Hinata por su parte no podía dejar de llorar, agradecía a Kami lo bueno que era su rubio, pero por otra parte, sentía que no merecía aquel amor tan puro que Naruto le profesaba, se sentía indigna de estar junto a el.

-Naruto no… no te merezco… no soy digna de ti- Agachaba la cabeza nuevamente, pero Naruto se lo impidió.

-Tu eres el amor de mi vida y además me has dado unos bebes hermosos, ahora dime ¿crees que si fueras indigna, la vida te hubiera dado esos dos regalos tan hermosos?

Hinata lloraba, pero esta vez de emoción, pues su rubio la había perdonado y estaba dispuesto a volver con ella y con sus hijos… ¿sus hijos, como estaba sus hijos?

-¡Naruto!... onegai ¿Dime donde están mis hijos?- Ahora su rostro regresaba a ser de angustia, pero el ojiazul la tranquilizo.

-No te preocupes, Berenice y yo preguntamos por ellos y están bien, el peligro ya paso, pero tienen que quedarse unos días más en la incubadora para estar en observación.

-Gracias a Kami que están bien- Respiro aliviada. –¿ya conociste a Berenice, pero…como…?

-Cuando fui a buscarte, ella estaba en tu departamento y como ella tampoco sabia de ti, se preocupo, recibió una llamada y me trajo hasta aquí, es gracioso, por alguna extraña razón, cuando le dije mi nombre, ella supo de inmediato quien era, ya le habías contado de mi, ¿cierto Lunita?

-Así es Naruto, es que…nunca deje de pensar… en ti.

-Por que me dices Naruto, ¿acaso ya no soy tu Zorrito?

Naruto la brazo fuertemente y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso… beso que estaban seguros no seria el último…

**Notas finales:**

¿Y BIEN?

Sean sinceros por favor

¿les gusto?

¿lo odiaron?

¿o simplemente les dio igual?

Por favor no me tengan con la duda y déjenme un review con su valioso comentario sobre este capitulo, sea bueno o malo, quiero saber que opinan.

Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para seguir leyendo este fic, aunque ahora si les digo que a lo mucho durara tres capítulos mas, así que prepárense para el próximo final.

**QUIERO AGRADECER INFINITAMENTE A USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR SIEMPRE UN GRATIFICANTE REVIEW, A CONTINUCION PONGO GUSTOSA SUS NOMBRES…**

_**kaori91**_

_**Princess311**_

_**Lavi-hime 4E -3**_

_**Ayame2009**_

_**sumebe**_

_**Dark kurogane**_

_**enma-naruhina**_

_**narutoxhinatax13**_

_**Samaelhyuga**_

_**black-sky-666**_

_**yannin**_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**_

_**nataliuzumaki**_

_**Tomoyo Erizawa**_

_**KENSACHAN-de J. Black**_

_**dark dragon Hades**_

_**Hinata36**_

_**Y SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN CON TODA CONFIANZA HAGANMELO SABER Y COMO DISCULPA LE DEDICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ¿OK?**_

_**A TODOS USTEDES MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, NO SABEN LO VALIOSO QUE ES PARA MI LEER SUS LINDOS Y ALENTADORES COMENTARIOS, DOMO ARIGATO n_n**_

Sin mas que agregar, me despido de ustedes deseándoles un lindo día y muchísima salud, (¿pero no salud de brindar eh?) cuídense mucho, les mando besos, recuerden que los quiero mucho.

_**ATTE: SU TOMODACHI DEL ALMA OYUKY CHAN**_

P.D. SI QUIEREN PLATICAR CONMIGO, SOLO DIGANMELO EN UN REVIEW Y YO GUSTOSA LES PROPORCIONAR MI CORREO ELECTRONICO ¿OK? BYE.


	18. NEGACIÓN Y RECONCILIACIÓN

¡QUE TAL MIS QUERIDOS TOMODACHIS!

Aquí les traigo este capitulo, que aunque ya es muy tarde, se que me salio bien, ahora solo falta saber que opinan ustedes :D

Ahora si me quedo mas largo el capitulo de lo que normalmente lo hago, pero es en recompensa por que no voy a subir otro capitulo hasta la próxima semana (los dejare en suspenso todo el fin de semana muajaja)

De todo corazón espero les agrade este capitulo que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, pues la verdad me base un varios consejos que me dieron

Bueno pues ahora los dejo de fastidiar para que pongan atención y lean a gusto el capitulo 18...

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

** CAP. 18 ****** NEGACION Y RECONCILIACION ********

Hinata y Naruto caminaban rumbo al cuarto donde se encontraban las incubadoras, el rubio la sujetaba con cariño para que ella no cayera pues su estado aun era débil, ambos iban en silencio, nada podía salir de los labios de ella pues aun, a pesar de que le había pedido perdón al ojiazul de todas las formas posibles, ella no se sentía bien, ella no sentía que aquello se había arreglado completamente. Naruto tampoco hablaba, pues pensaba en aquel chico que vio afuera del hospital, ¿en verdad era Sasuke? Si era el, ¿por que diablos estaba ahí? Era mucha coincidencia que estuviera en el mismo lugar que estaba Hinata… necesitaba saber, necesitaba aclarar aquella duda, pero sabia que ese no era el momento para preguntar, antes estaban sus hijos. Llegando al lugar, entraron no sin antes ponerse una bata y cubre bocas cada uno, Naruto la acerco donde estaba sus hijos y le pidió que cerrara los ojos, quería que fuera una linda sorpresa para ella, Hinata por fin podría, después de 7 largos y dificiles meses conocerlos…

-¿Lista Lunita?

-¡Hai!

Abre los ojos… te presento a… tus hijos Hinata.

Hinata abría sus perlados ojos para darle paso a varias lágrimas de felicidad, mientras Naruto veía con ternura la reacción de su Luna.

-Son iguales a… ti Zorrito- Decía mientras seguía derramando lagrimas de emoción.

-También me sorprendí al verlos, pero si te das cuenta, se parecen mucho a mis padres-

-Tienes razón, son iguales a ellos…-

La Hyuga tenia los ojos fijos en aquellas incubadoras (que estaban juntas, ya que si los separaban demasiado, lloraban y eso no era bueno para su salud, había dicho el doctor) sus bebes estaban frente a sus ojos, eran iguales en todos los aspectos, bueno en casi todos, el bebe era rubio, ojos color plata, piel morena como la de su padre y sus graciosas marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, era bastante gordito, pues a pesar de tener solo 7 meses de gestación, estaba bastante desarrollado, todo un tragón como su padre, se notaba que le quitaba casi todo el alimento a su hermana pues ella era mas menudita, piel como la de su padre, bronceada, ojos plata, sin las marcas en su cara (por suerte para ella) y su cabello era de color rojo, Hinata solo conocía a los padres de Naruto por fotografía, ya que ellos habían muerto hace varios años, pero el rubio tenia razón, aquellos bebes eran la viva imagen de los abuelos.

-Kushina, Minato, recupérense pronto que nosotros los estamos esperando, queremos tenerlos pronto en nuestros brazos- Decía la peliazul aun llorando de felicidad, ante la mirada atónita del rubio.

-Como los… llamaste… ¿Hinata?

-¿No te gustaron los nombres?

-¿Bromeas? Me encantan, ¡ttebayo! Gracias Lunita, se que mis padres estarán contentos con tu decisión- Ahora era el ojiazul quien lloraba de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Hinata,

La chica solo rezaba para que pronto sus hijos estuvieran bien y se los pudiera llevar a casa… ¿pero a cual casa? Un miedo la invadió por completo, si bien era cierto que Naruto la había perdonado, pero… nunca menciono que la llevaría con el de regreso a Konoha, -¿Seria capaz de quitarle a sus hijos? ¿Y si lo hacia? ella no seria capaz de vivir sin ellos, una cosa tenia clara ahora, tenia que hablar seriamente con Naruto.

Pasaron 3 días desde que nacieron los mellizos Uzumaki y a Hinata la habían dado de alta esa misma tarde, así que Naruto se ofreció a llevarla a su casa ya que la Hyuga se negaba a dejar solos a sus pequeños, así que Berenice se quedo más que contenta al cuidado de sus "sobrinitos" en el hospital para que Hinata se fuera a descansar a su departamento.

Mientras se dirigían al departamento de la chica, ella estaba muy callada, pues recordaba aquella nota que recibió después de que Naruto llegara al hospital.

** *********************** FLASH BACK ********************************

Hinata descansaba en su habitación después de haber ido a conocer a sus gemelos, Naruto había acompañado a Berenice a la cafetería del lugar pues ninguno de los dos había comido nada aun, así que se encontraba sola en su habitación, se estaba preguntando que había pasado con Kiba y Sasuke, pues después de lo que paso, no los había vuelto a ver mas, cuando escucho un ruido y volteo hacia la puerta, pudo notar que era una enfermera quien se acercaba hacia ella con un papel en la mano…

-Señora Hyuga, uno de los jóvenes que la trajeron, le dejo esta nota, (extiende su mano hacia ella dándole el papel) no se por que no quiso entrar, le sugerí que pasara a verla, pero me dijo que no podía.

-¿Quien fue?- Tomando el papel.

-El chico pelinegro, el castaño solo se fue, no dijo nada.

-Arigato gozaimasu.

La enfermera solo asintió y se fue dejando sola a la Hyuga, abrió lentamente el papel y comenzó a leer lo que allí estaba escrito…

_GOMEN HINATA_

_Se que fue mi culpa el que estuvieras en esta situación,_

_se que por mi culpa tus hijos y del Dobe están en peligro, por eso_

_me voy… te dejo libre de mi presencia para que puedas ser feliz con_

_Naruto, se que el esta aquí, lo vi cuando yo salí a tomar aire y el entraba_

_corriendo desesperado al hospital su amor lo ha guiado hasta ti y eso significa_

_que te ha perdonado, sinceramente me alegro por ti, pues mereces toda la felicidad_

_de este mundo y que mejor que estando al lado de tu … único amor y junto a tus hijos._

_No quiero causarte más problemas con el Dobe así que mejor me marcho,_

_aprovecha la segunda oportunidad que te brinda, pues el perdón existe_

_en su corazón para ti, lastima que no exista para mi, pero acepto mi castigo_

_por el error que cometí, lastima, es un buen amigo del que me estoy perdiendo._

_Es irónico como siempre que llego a tu vida solo te causo problemas_

_y desgracias ¿no es así?_

_Quiero que sepas que te sigo amando con toda mi alma y se que jamás_

_podre encontrar a alguien que valga lo que tu vales._

_Espero que algún día me perdones por haber arruinado tu felicidad._

_Te ama: Sasuke Uchiha_

Hinata sentía un gran alivio al saber que Sasuke ya no la buscaría mas, sabia que era cruel lo que pensaba, pero el, es la persona que mas odia Naruto, así que no podía darle cabida en su vida nunca mas.

** ************************ FIN FLASH BACK ****************************

-Llegamos Lunita.

-¡Hai!

Naruto saco de su recuerdo a Hinata, ella asintió con la cabeza y bajo del auto lentamente ayudada por el rubio, ambos entraron al departamento y el ojiazul insistió en que ella debía descansar, pero eso era lo menos que quería hacer la Hyuga, ella quería hablar de todo, quería confesarle todo lo que paso pues estaba segura que, aunque le doliera a Naruto escucharlo, ella no podría ser feliz jamás si no lo sacaba todo eso de su corazón.

Naruto estaba arreglando la cama para que la chica descansara lo mas cómoda posible, pero una pregunta de Hinata lo hizo estremecerse, pues el sabia que esa pregunta era el inicio de algo que había querido evitar a toda costa.

-¿Por que me… estas perdonando tan… fácilmente… Naruto?- Hinata estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá junto a la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Por que?- Naruto se sentaba en la cama que hace unos segundos estaba destendiendo y con la mirada observaba sus propias manos que estaban descansando en sus piernas. –Por que te amo-

-No valgo la pena Naruto, ya te lo dije.

-Y yo te dije que no es así, tu vales y mucho, ¡muchísimo para mi!- ahora el rubio miraba a la chica a los ojos.

-No vas a pensar lo mismo después de que te diga… por que me acos…te con…- La Hyuga bajaba la voz y la mirada.

-No es necesario, ya te lo dije, ¡no quiero escucharlo!

-¡Es necesario si queremos que esto vuelva a funcionar! ¿Estas seguro que quieres estar conmigo el resto de tu vida? ¿Y que pasara cuando por alguna discusión tu me eches en cara todo esto? TE AMO NARUTO NO LO DUDES, es solo que… no podría soportar tu desprecio… no de nuevo, no lo resistiría.

-No quiero saber que te acostaste con ese desgraciado por que te enamoraste de el, por que yo no lo soportaría, tu corazón es mío y la prueba son los hijos que tenemos en común, con eso me basta, no necesito mas explicaciones.

-Si no me dejas desahogarme, no regresare contigo, por que simplemente no podría vivir con esto que me lastima el corazón, ¡entiéndelo!

-Onegai Hinata, no… no quiero saber, pe… pero tampoco te quiero perder….- Con ese silencio dio pie a que Hinata diera su explicación.

-Esa noche… tu me hiciste tomar, cosa que sabes me pone muy mal, no es justificación… pero sabes que perdí la conciencia y no se como llegue a la cama, solo se que cuando desperté, había alguien a mi lado viéndome dormir, así que supuse eras tu, pero me equivoque… era Sasuke, al pensar que eras tu, había pedido que me hicieras el amor, pero al notar de quien se trataba, no pude… resistir la tentación y pronuncie su nombre… y… sucedió lo que jamás me podre perdonar. Onegai, perdóname Naruto- Volvió a llorar al recordar todo lo que había pasado, sentía que el rubio la odiaba por lo que hizo, quería contarle todo lo que ella recordaba, pero por respeto a el, omitió los detalles mas íntimos de aquella ocasión.

Naruto sintió como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su corazón, sabia que la decisión fue de ambos, pero escucharlo de ella hacia que doliera aun mas, solo bajo la mirada al piso sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Hinata se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a el, poco le importo su herida de la cesárea, se arrodillo frente a el, tomo el rostro de el rubio entre sus manos y lo hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Te juro que estoy arrepentida, se que lo que hice fue algo horrible, por eso me fui de Konoha, por que si me quedaba, no iba a poder resistir estar cerca de ti y que tu me odiaras, preferí, alejarme para que tu me olvidaras y fueras feliz con una mujer que de verdad valiera la pena, por eso te pido ahora que… si aun me odias por lo que hice… regreses a casa sin ningún remordimiento pues haz echo demasiado al venir hasta aquí y tratar de perdonarme. Solo te pido que no te lleves a mis hijos, los necesito para poder vivir sin ti, son tu vivo retrato y en ellos siempre podre verte. Onegai Naruto se feliz con quien tu decidas, con quien te ame como yo.

La Hyuga se quedo ahí de rodillas llorando, con su rostro sobre las piernas de Naruto, sabia que esa confesión le había costado la felicidad al lado de su rubio, pero ahora que ya había dicho todo aquello que le dolía, se sentía mas tranquila, con menos culpa, con menos dolor en su alma.

-Tienes razón Hinata- Se escucho la voz de Naruto decidido y ya sin ninguna duda, la tomo del rostro y ahora el la hizo a que lo viera a los ojos.

-Tengo derecho a ser feliz con quien yo elija y con quien en verdad me ame.

-Así es… Naruto… yo lo entiendo así.

El rubio la ayudo a incorporarse y la sentó al lado suyo, luego de unos segundos en silencio, silencio que a Hinata le dolía, Naruto la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído…

-Por eso vine a buscarte… por que te he elegido a ti… por que se que en verdad me amas.

Hinata respondió a aquel abrazo y lloro al escuchar aquellas palabras salir del corazón de Naruto, no cabía duda, el era un hombre maravilloso y ella se encargaría de recompensarle todo el dolor que con su traición le había provocado, simplemente… se dedicaría a hacerlo feliz el resto de su vida.

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado este capi, les recuerdo que no subiré otro hasta el fin de la otra semana, así que de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.

Gracias por su valioso tiempo, pues se que muchos esperan con ansias que actualice, por eso lo hago lo mas pronto que puedo, así que espero que me puedan dejar algún comentario sobre lo que piensan, sean dudas, quejas o sugerencias, espero de todo :D

Sin mas que agregar, les deseo un hermoso fin de semana y espero que la suerte les sonría, cuídense mucho y portence muy bien, besitos y abrazos les manda su tomodachi.

_**OYUKY CHAN**_

_**¡SAYO!**_


	19. UN LARGO CAMINO A LA FELICIDAD

_**¡Ohayo mis queridos amigos!**_

_Tengo sentimientos encontrados, pues por una parte estoy feliz de que esta historia pronto llegue a su fin, pero por otro lado estoy triste por que voy a extrañar muchísimo el escribirla._

_Gomen por tardar en subir este capitulo, pero se me vino el tiempo encima y hasta hoy me di tiempo de terminarlo pero aquí ya esta, listo para que lo lean, se que siempre digo esto pero... de verdad espero que sea de su total agrado, así sabré que valió la pena el esfuerzo XD_

_Por cierto, este capitulo contiene un poco de lemon (o al menos eso intente :S) pero como se que a muchos de ustedes les gusta, se que no les molestara, ademas esa advertencia viene en el resumen ¿no?_

_Sin mas me despido, los dejo con el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, el capitulo numero 19..._

_**¡A LEER SE HA DICHO! **_

**CAP. 19 ****** UN LARGO CAMINO A LA FELICIDAD ********

Habían pasado 15 días desde que Hinata se había convertido en madre, 12 desde que obtuvo el perdón de Naruto y 5 días desde sus hijos por fin pudieron estar a su lado, realmente era muy feliz, pero sabía que tendría que regresar a Konoha junto con su amado rubio y dejar a su gran amiga, eso le dolía un poco, separarse de la chica que llego a ser como su hermana, todo ese tiempo estuvo a su lado sin importarle nada, pero así es la vida y ella no podía tenerlo todo… Hinata se encontraba en su departamento platicando con Berenice, la chica latina cargaba a Minato mientras que Hinata alimentaba a Kushina, recordaban los momentos que habían pasado juntas, a pesar de que solo fueron unos cuantos meses, se llegaron a querer como verdaderas hermanas…

-Realmente te voy a extrañar Hina, no se que voy a hacer cuando te vallas.

-También te voy a extrañar, pero prometo pedirle a Naruto que en vacaciones vengamos a visitarte.

-Al menos me quedo tranquila por que recuperaste lo que habías perdido, así que… si tu eres feliz, yo también soy feliz- Unas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de la castaña, mientras Minato estiraba sus pequeñas manitass como si quisiera limpiar las lagrimas de la chica.

-Por que no vienes con nosotros, Konoha es un lugar muy hermoso y si quieres puedo pedirle a mi Zorrito que te de trabajo en su empresa- Hinata decía a su amiga con mucha emoción.

-Gracias Hina, pero no… ¿sabes? tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a mi familia y tal vez regrese a mi país, imagínate, si me voy a Konoha me costara muchísimo dinero ir a visitarlos desde tan lejos y eso no me conviene, jajajajaja- La castaña trataba de disimular esa tristeza que comenzaba a sentir en su corazón.

En esos momentos se escucha la puerta del departamento abrirse, Naruto regresaba de hacer unas compras para los pequeños Minato y Kushina, pues el rubio quería que Hinata descansara todo lo posible para que estuviera en perfectas condiciones para viajar, ya que obviamente el viaje de New York a Konoha era bastante largo.

-¡Lunita, ya llegue, ya traje los pañales!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, Naruto era un tierno en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¡Ah! Bere, que gusto verte, supongo que ya se están despidiendo, ¿no es así?

-Así es cuñado, ya mañana te la llevas y quien sabe si nos volvamos a ver-

-Vamos Bere, no te preocupes, prometo que vendremos a visitarte pronto, ¡De veras! – El ojiazul no quería ver así, triste a Berenice, el le había tomado gran cariño por ser quien estuvo al lado de su Luna cuando ella mas necesitaba de un gran apoyo.

-Bueno basta de estar tristes, por fin son felices ¿no es así?, eso es lo que importa, les deseo un buen viaje y por favor envíenme fotos de mis sobrinos por que no quiero perderme ni un solo momento de sus vidas, nos vemos- Mientras decía esto, le entregaba en los brazos a Naruto al pequeño Minato.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntaba Hinata con tristeza.

-Si, la verdad no me gustan las despedidas y no quiero ponerme a llorar, además… se me corre el maquillaje- Berenice hacia otra de sus bromas.

-Jajajajaja- Rieron al unisonó la pareja Uzumaki.

Berenice se despidió de ellos, a Naruto le dio un abrazo junto con una clara advertencia de que cuidara a Hinata o viajaría hasta Konoha y se las vería con ella y a Hinata también la abrazo y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo que no desperdiciara la oportunidad que la vida le estaba poniendo, además que cuidara de Naruto, pues es un hombre maravilloso, a los mellizos, les dio un beso y una pequeña caricia, en sus mejillas. Sin más se retiro, deseándoles buena suerte y que fueran muy felices.

Ala mañana siguiente ellos viajarían de regreso a su hogar, así que tenían que acostarse temprano, el equipaje estaba listo, todo estaba preparado para su partida, solo faltaba que los pequeñines se durmieran, Naruto trataba de arrullar a Kushina sin conseguirlo y haciendo que esta llorara aun mas, mientras que el pequeño Minato en brazos de su madre ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Una vez que los bebes ya se habían dormido, la pareja decidió hacer lo mismo, entrando en su habitación Hinata se puso su camisón y se metió entre las sabanas, pero Naruto tenia otros planes y mientras se metió en la cama con tan solo unos bóxers puestos, abrazo a Hinata por la espalda y le susurro al oído…

-Lunita, te extrañe muchísimo- Mientras le comenzaba a besar el cuello.

-Zorrito, aun no podemos, recuerda la cua…rente… ¡ahh!- Hinata gimió al sentir la mano de Naruto bajo su camisón acariciando sus pechos.

-Te necesito… onegai, ¿acaso tu no me extrañaste?

-Mas de lo que te puedas imaginar-

Dicho esto la ojiperla se giro para ver a su rubio de frente, le acaricio el rostro y lo beso con muchísima ternura, el rubio correspondió a aquel beso y comenzó a jugar con su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, había una danza entre ellas que hacia cada vez mas intenso ese beso y sin dejar de besar a su luna, Naruto la despojo de su camisón muy despacio, Hinata hacia lo mismo con el bóxer que traía puesto el, cuando ya ambos estaba desnudos, se quedaron admirándose mutuamente, Hinata estaba un poco avergonzada pues sentía que por el embarazo había perdido su figura y ahora le avergonzaba que el ojiazul la viera y como si el adivinara lo que pensaba le dijo…

-Estas mas hermosa que nunca Hinata, gracias por darme tan bellos hijos.

Hinata se relajo mas al escuchar las palabras de el y comenzó el juego de caricias, el trataba de dejar marcados sus labios en cada beso que posaba sobre la piel de la Hyuga, besaba el cuello con gran pasión mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y con una mano agarraba la nuca del rubio haciendo que este besara sus pechos, el gustoso lamia el bien proporcionado pecho, lo mordía y succionaba el pezón haciendo que saliera un poco del alimento de sus hijos, mientras que con la otra mano daba atención al otro, pellizcaba el pezón y masajeaba el pecho, Hinata con tan solo el roce de sus manos sentía que la piel se le erizaba, en verdad había extrañado las caricias de Naruto y ahora que lo tenia junto a ella, jamás lo dejaría ir.

Las caricias iban y venían en una perfecta sincronización, los meses en que habían estado separados les sirvieron para aumentar más aquel placer de estar el uno con el otro, Naruto estaba más que excitado, pues en un hábil movimiento Hinata bajo hasta la cintura del rubio y seductoramente había llevado el miembro del rubio a su boca, lamia de arriba abajo y con su lengua acariciaba la punta de este, el ojiazul gemía sin control al sentir aquella boca que sabia a la perfección lo que le hacia llegar al clímax y sin poder evitarlo se rego en su boca, Hinata con natural sensualidad se relamió los labios para poder limpiar todo aquello que había sido depositado en su boca, pero Naruto no estaba satisfecho y sin mas cambio los papeles a modo de que la chica quedara recostada en la cama y el se recostó sobre Hinata y la beso apasionadamente, tomando sus piernas y abriéndolas un poco para poder entrar en ella, suavemente introdujo su miembro en la cavidad bastante húmeda de la ojiperla, y comenzó a embestirla, en cada una de ellas se podían escuchar los gemidos de cada uno y las suplicas de no parar nunca…

-Hinata, te… extrañe… te de…seaba… tanto.

-No… pares… one…gai.

Naruto obedeció y estaba más que a gusto pues en realidad quería devorase totalmente a la chica, el la tomo de las nalgas y la hizo que se arqueara para poder penetrarla mas a fondo, Hinata sentía que iba a ser partida en dos pues el sexo de Naruto era bastante proporcionado, y comenzó a gemir excitada, por eso al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la espalda de el ojiazul, le enterraba las uñas sacando un poco de sangre haciendo para Naruto mas excitante aquella situación. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez mas rápidas y profundas hasta que Naruto sintió como las paredes de la vagina de Hinata se comenzaban a contraer por el orgasmo que había provocado en ella y esto hizo que el suyo llegara inmediatamente después de la Hyuga, el se derramo totalmente dentro de ella, cayendo pesadamente junto a su lado.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Naruto la abrazo y le susurro al oído…

-¿Sabes? Volví a sentir el paraíso estando en tus brazos Mi Lunita, pero creo que… aun quiero más…- El rubio sonrió pícaramente, iba a volver a besarla, pero el llanto de los bebes los hizo dejar eso para después.

-Creo que tus hijos tienen otros planes Zorrito- Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- El ojiazul fingía demencia.

-Los bebes están llorando amor, no esperaras que los deje así ¿verdad?- La chica se había terminado de vestir cuando se sentó al lado de Naruto y le acaricio el rostro.

-Tal ves se duerman rápido, vamos Hinata quiero estar contigo otro rato y disfrutar de ti- El rubio trataba inútilmente de convencer a la Hyuga, obvio, sin obtener éxito.

El instinto materno de Hinata sabía que los mellizos tenían hambre, asi que se levanto y jalando suavemente al chico le pidió. -Vamos levántate y ayúdame con Kushina mientras yo le doy de comer a Minato ¿si?

El rubio se levanto y con lagrimas en los ojos se vistió, no era justo, los mellizos siempre tenían hambre y no dejaban a su mamá ni un instante, pero después sonrió un poco y reconoció que a pesar de eso, sus hijos eran lo mas maravilloso que la vida le había regalado y lucharía siempre por el bienestar de ellos… y de Hinata claro esta, recuperaría totalmente la confianza en ella y tal vez, regresando a Konoha tomarían terapias de pareja, estaba seguro que así volverían a ser la feliz pareja que habían sido siempre.

_**Notas finales:**_

_Arigato por leer, espero ansiosa sus comentarios__y reclamos, si es que tienen uno, además saben que soy mas__que feliz cuando leo sus reviews, por favor alégrenme el día y__opinen de este capitulo onegai!_

_Espero subir el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana y si no puedo plisss, comprendan y entiéndanme aunque les prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo y lo subiré antes… compréndanme, me tengo que despedir de este mi primer fic largo y tal vez llore en el proceso n_n_

_Me despido de todos ustedes agradeciendo su tiempo para leer esto._

_Mucha salud, un lindo dia y mis mejores vibras es lo que les deseo a ustedes mis queridísimos TOMODACHIS._

_Besos y abrazos de... _

_**OYUKY CHAN ¡SAYO!**_


	20. AMOR VERDADERO

_AMIGAS Y AMIGOS _

_Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que no los decepcione, me costo bastante escribir un final que no fuera el típico y vivieron felices... pues esto es anime y no cuentos para niños._

_Muchísimas gracias a los que fielmente siguieron esta historia hasta el final, pues sin sus lecturas y comentarios, no hubiera seguido esta historia y hubiera quedado inconclusa, gracias por los 108 reviews que tengo hasta el momento de subir este ultimo capitulo, créanme que estoy super feliz por que son un poco mas de los que tuvo esta historia en otra pagina. _

_Millones de gracias a todos y cada uno de los que amablemente me dejaban su comentario con sus mas sinceras observaciones y propuestas._

_Sin mas los dejo leer el capitulo final de este fic T_T_

_Por cierto, si no quieren saber nada mas de Sasuke, por favor no lean el epilogo que pongo después de ultimo capitulo y quienes si se atrevan a leer, espero les agrade, pues lo escribí pensando en ustedes._

_Advertidos ya están, así que con ustedes el capitulo 20 y ultimo de esta historia..._

_**¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!**_

**CAP. 20 ****** AMOR VERDADERO ****** **

Ha pasado el tiempo, Naruto y Hinata habían regresado a Konoha, todo iba bien, hasta que pasaron un par de meses, creían que todo iba viento en popa, sin en cambio y a pesar de que el rubio en verdad amaba a Hinata, se volvió en cierto punto celoso, pues si algún hombre por alguna razón, se acercaba a la Hyuga, este brincaba cual pantera frente a la chica y con la mirada le decía al sujeto en cuestión "ella es mía, aléjate de aquí" sin contar que casi no podía salir la ojiperla, pues estaba en constante vigilancia del rubio, ella en silencio aceptaba todo sin reprochar nada, pues pensaba que era el pago justo por la traición a Naruto, en fin, ella era feliz estando al lado de sus bebes y de su gran amor, aunque este ya no era como antes, si le demostraba amor, pero también muchísima desconfianza , así paso un año entero, y Hinata seguía fiel a su amor, pero había algo que no le terminaba de gustar, pues Naruto comenzaba a llegar tarde a casa, y llegaba mas raro de lo que se iba, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el ya no se mostraba tan celoso, ya no la cuidaba excesivamente, simple y sencillamente Hinata se comenzó a sentir ignorada y así paso otro año.

Hasta que un día donde harta de la situación la Hyuga quiso arreglar las cosas con su rubio, dejo a sus mellizos con la nana y fue a verlo a su oficina…

-Buenas tardes Karin, podrías decirle a Naruto que estoy aquí por favor.

-Buenas tardes señora, el señor Uzumaki no esta aquí, se fue como todas las tardes.

-Como todas… las tardes... ¿a… donde fue…?

Karin noto que de los ojos perla de Hinata salían unas pequeñas lagrimas, no entendía el por que de ello así que decidió preguntar…

-¿Se encuentra bien señora Uzumaki? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso con agua?

-No Karin, gracias,… onegai… no le digas a Naruto que estuve aquí, hasta luego.

Dicho esto la Hyuga se fue a su casa sumida en sus pensamientos, ella sentía que algo estaba mal, pero no podía decir nada, hasta que vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella tarde, exactamente hace una semana, donde descubrió algo que jamás pensó…

*************************** FLASH BACK ******************************

Hinata estaba revisando la ropa sucia, pues la sirvienta la llevaría a la tintorería y no quería que algún documento o dinero se fuera entre las bolsas y después se molestara su zorrito, así que metió su mano en los bolsillos sin encontrar nada, iba a dejar el saco en el cesto, pero recordó el bolsillo que tiene el saco por dentro así que reviso y sintió algo dentro, con curiosidad saco un papel doblado como si de una carta se tratase, la tomo y por un segundo pensó en dejarla sobre el buró, pero la curiosidad pudo mas y desdoblo aquella hoja solo para encontrarse con algo que nunca hubiera querido leer…

_¡Ohayo mi querido Naruto!_

_¿Sabes? Cada día que pasa te extraño mas, quisiera en estos momentos estar en_

_tus brazos y que me hicieras totalmente tuya, tan salvajemente como siempre lo he soñado,_

_sabes que en mi tienes a la persona que te amara siempre, no solo por tu posición económica,_

_si no por que eres un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, de pies a cabeza eres totalmente_

_ardiente y sexy._

_Sabes que no me importa tu situación actual, se que sigues con ella por tus hijos, así que seré paciente_

_se que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la dejes, solo no tardes mucho ¿ok?_

_Te sigo esperando: Sakura Haruno_

La peliazul se sentó en la cama pesadamente y recordó como la había conocido, pero nunca pensó que el continuara viéndola, pero ahora comprobaba el por que, de la falta de interés de Naruto hacia ella, estaba engañándola con Sakura, abrazo la almohada de Naruto y comenzó a llorar…

-Ahora se como te sentiste Naruto…

************************************** FIN DE FLASH BACK **************************************

Llegando a la casa, se fue directo hacia la habitación de sus hijos, la nana estaba jugando con ellos y cuando los niños vieron a su mama, fueron a abrazarla, ella los abrazo y soltó en llanto, Minato que era mas amable y sensible que Kushina noto las lagrimas de su madre y este las limpio con sus manitas…

-¿Ma` e pasha?

-Nada Mi amor, es que me duele algo- Hinata no mentía, en realidad le dolía algo… su corazón.

-¿Bubu?- decía el pequeño inclinando su cabecita y terminando de limpiar las lágrimas de su mami.

-Si Minato, tengo un bubu, por eso me duele, pero no te preocupes, mami estará bien.

Kushina que era mas altanera, se fue a jugar de nuevo, mientras su hermanito besaba a su mama para que se le quitara ese dolor que la hacia llorar.

-Gracias a tus besos ya no me duele nada, Minato, ahora vete a jugar con tu hermanita.

-Shi ma´.

El pequeñín obedeció a su mamá y se fue a jugar, pero Hinata aun sentía ese dolor en su corazón, se fue a su recamara a esperar la llegada de Naruto.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche y Naruto aun no llegaba, los niños ya dormían, la nana y la sirvienta ya se habían ido, Hinata estaba más que decidida a aclarar las cosas con Naruto, nada de reclamos pues no tenia derecho a ninguno, pero si le diría un par de cosas que definirían su relación.

Después de 15 minutos, el rubio apareció en la casa, se veía muy contento, tenia un brillo especial en los ojos y llevaba un gran ramo de flores en sus manos, Hinata supuso que todo eso era para que no sospechara nada sobre su relación con Sakura, el ojiazul se dirigió a Hinata y la cargo como si recién se hubieran casado, le dio unas cuantas vueltas y después la deposito en el suelo delicadamente y la beso como hacia mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, Hinata se quedo de una sola pieza, pues no entendía la actitud de Naruto, ¿por que de repente se comportaba así?, no es que no le agradara, pero en su mente aun estaba el recuerdo de aquella nota que encontró en su saco.

-¡Por fin Hinata!- Felizmente la volvía a besar.

-Quiero hablar contigo Naruto, es muy importante, siéntate- Puso una cara seria y por eso el rubio se asusto.

-¿Le sucedió algo a los niños?- Terminando de decir eso, se levanto como resorte para correr a la habitación de los niños, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-Minato y Kushina están bien no te preocupes, es de otra cosa que quiero hablarte.

Naruto se sentó de nuevo y la miro fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera descifrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-¿De que se trata Hinata?-

-De esto- Hinata extendió el papel para que Naruto lo tomara, el más confundido aun lo tomo y simplemente lo observo.

-Leelo.

El chico de ojos azules leyó el contenido de ese papel y comprendió de lo que se trataba, su Luna pensaba que el la engañaba con Sakura, por eso actuaba así, le iba a aclarar su duda, pero ella hablo antes que el…

-Se que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, se que por el error que cometí, ahora estoy sintiendo en carne propia lo que tu debiste haber sentido y es por eso que te pido por favor que si ya no me amas, me dejes ir, no puedo pelear por ti por que se nota que Sakura te ha enamorado completamente.

-Por que piensas eso- Lo dijo en un tono serio, sin expresión y eso hizo que le doliera aun más el corazón a la chica.

-Por que… ya no me miras, ya no me tocas, ya ni siquiera me besas, llegas tarde y ya no hacemos… el amor, eso es por que Sakura te llena por completo ¿no es así?.

Naruto se levanta de donde estaba sentado y se acerca a la ventana que mira hacia el jardín, da un profundo respiro y sin voltear a verla, le contesta…

-Es cierto que estoy viendo a otra mujer, pero no es Sakura como tu piensas, es…

-No me lo digas Naruto… onegai, no quiero saberlo- Interrumpió la ojiperla tratando de cubrir sus oídos con sus manos, sabia que escuchar ese nombre provocaría que ella la odiara con todas sus fuerzas y ella no quería tener de ninguna forma ese sentimiento albergado en su corazón.

-Tienes que saber de quien se trata, ella se llama Tsunade… es sicóloga y me ha estado tratando todo este tiempo que me sentiste distante.

-… …

-Yo… me sentía muy mal por celarte tanto…- Naruto agacho la mirada que minutos antes tenia fija en la ventana. -no quería ser así contigo, no quería hacerte daño con mis celos, cada vez que te miraba un hombre, sentía como si te fueras a ir con el y mi mente me aseguraba que me ibas a abandonar, por eso siempre estaba comunicándome contigo para saber donde estabas, en pocas palabras… ya no tenia confianza en ti, pensé que lo había superado con el simple hecho de amarte, pero no fue así, cada día me sentía mas nervioso, mas celoso y no lo soporte mas, así que desde hace un año, estoy viendo a la sicóloga Tsunade, ella me trato y me hizo recapacitar en muchas cosas, me pidió que te diera tu espacio, que tuviera mas confianza en ti, entre otras tantas cosas, por eso ya no te celaba ni te checaba a cada rato- Vuelve a levantar el rostro mirando unos segundos hacia la ventana, después se voltea y con paso lento se dirige a donde esta Hinata, noto que ella aun estaba sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar y con mucha delicadeza la toma de la cintura y la besa tiernamente, cuando ambos se separan por quedar sin aire, el continua hablando…

-Hoy, después de un año, termine con las sesiones y puedo decirte que ya estoy curado en su totalidad, ya no hay desconfianza, no mas celos y créeme que ya he perdonado a Sasuke, por eso llegue feliz, por que ahora si puedo ofrecerte mi amor sincero, mi amor verdadero.

-Pero por que no me lo habías dicho, yo pensé… que tu… Sakura…

-Lunita, no me creas tan tonto, esa solo quiere mi dinero, por eso insiste tanto en conquistarme, no me creerás tan idiota como para poder traicionarte con ella, de echo Sakura se ha aparecido por la oficina y me deja recados con Karin, claro que ella sabe que hacer con los recados, simplemente los echa a la basura, lo que si no me explico es como llego ese papel en mi saco, aunque… tal vez fue el día que le tire un poco de café y le pedí a Karin que lo limpiara un poco, tal vez aprovecho Sakura esa situación y metió el papel ahí.

-Perdóname Naruto, yo no confié en ti…- Hinata se sentía en extremo avergonzada, se cubrió el rostro para que su zorrito no viera las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar nuevamente

-Ni yo en ti, por eso estábamos mal, pero ahora que ya soy un hombre nuevo, podemos ser felices por siempre, ¿no te parece muy buena idea MI Lunita?- Naruto delicadamente retiro las manos de la chica ya que estas no dejaban que el admirara sus bellos ojos perla.

-Me parece mas que excelente Zorrito.

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron como nunca, sabían que ese era el principio de un largo camino que tenían que recorrer juntos, con sus altas y bajas, pero ahora ya no existía ningún tipo de dudas o rencores, Naruto y su extraordinaria forma de amar a Hinata le permitieron saber perdonar y saber darse la gran oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de su amor verdadero

**-EPILOGO-**

-¡Mama, dile a Minato que me devuelva mi disco de Asian Kung Fu Generatión!

-Yo no lo tengo Kushina, búscalo entre tus cosas, además ese grupo a mi ni siquiera me gusta.

-Por favor chicos no peleen, van a despertar al pequeño Jiraya- Trataba de poner paz a su hogar una mujer de 40 años, cabello azul y ojos perlados, pues esos dos eran un desastre, bueno, mas la pequeña Kushina, que tenia un carácter de los mil diablos, nada comparado con su hermano Minato, ese muchacho si que era todo dulzura.

-Pero mamá, tu siempre defiendes a Minato por que es tu consentido- Replicaba la chica pelirroja.

-Kushina, sabes que eso no es verdad, yo los amo a los tres por igual, aquí no existen favoritos ¿me entendiste jovencita?

-Si mamá- La chica se acerca a su hermano y lo golpea en el brazo sin que su mama la vea y le dice…

-Ñoño.

-Bruja

-¡Ya llegue!

Al oir esas palabras los chicos salieron corriendo al encuentro de su padre, Naruto tenia la misma edad que su esposa, pero al igual que a ella, no se le notaba para nada los 40 años que tenían encima.

-¡Papá!- Ambos chicos gritan a la par mientras corrían a abrazarlo.

-Valla que les alegra verme.

-Cariño que tal la oficina- Se acerca su esposa y lo recibe con un cariñoso beso.

-Pesado como siempre, creo que necesito unas vacaciones- Lo dice mientras afloja el nudo de la corbata.

-¡SI VACACIONES! - Volvieron a gritar juntos los mellizos, es justo por ese grito que comenzó a escucharse el llanto del pequeño Jiraya.

-Ya despertaron a su hermanito, ahora vallan a calmarlo los dos- Naruto los veía con fingida molestia.

-Pero papá, fue culpa de Minato.

-No es verdad, gritamos los dos, así que vamos los dos- Decía enojado el chico rubio.

Con cara de pocos amigos fueron los chicos a calmar a su hermanito, pero no tardaron demasiado en regresar, pues traían a un pequeñin de 4 años cargando, su cabello era negriazul como su madre, piel blanca como de porcelana y ojos del color del mar, tan azules como su padre, simplemente era muy adorable con sus marcas en las mejillas al igual que su padre y hermano (creo que eso solo es en la parte masculina de los Uzumaki).

-¿Zorrito, es verdad que quieres tomarte unas vacaciones?

-Si mi Luna, estoy harto de la oficina, que dicen niños ¿quieren ir a visitar a su tía Berenice?

-¡SI!

-¿Lo dices en serio Naruto?

-Claro que si mi lunita, hace ya mucho tiempo que no vamos a visitarlos- decía tomando asiento en el gran sofá que adornaba la sala, sentando a Hinata a su lado.

-Papito… y tu crees que… podamos llevar al hijo de los señores Nara- La chica chocaba sus dedos índices entre si como su mamá lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa por alguna razón mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de la pelirroja, en eso era en lo único que se parecía a su madre.

-¿A Shika junior? No veo por que no, solo hay que pedirle permiso a Temari y a Shikamaru.

-Gracias papi, ¡eres genial!- Dicho esto, le dio un beso a su papá y corrió a su recamara para darle la noticia por teléfono a Shikamaru junior, estaba muy emocionada ¿Por qué? Pues por que ella estaba muy enamorada de el y el de ella… si, a sus 15 años ya pensaban en el amor.

-Y tu Minato, ¿no piensas llevar a algún amigo aprovechando que están de vacaciones en el colegio?

-No papá, gracias- Pero al decir eso también se le pudo notar un sonrojo en las mejillas. -Mejor me voy a empacar todo de una vez, no quiero olvidar nada- Y el al igual que su hermana corrió a su habitación, dejando solos al matrimonio Uzumaki y al pequeño Jiraya que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su mamá, pues no durmió bien por los gritos de sus hermanos.

-¿Por que se sonrojo Minato? de Kushina lo entiendo, pero de Minato… en verdad que no lo entiendo- Decía un Naruto siempre despistado.

-Por que la ultima vez que Berenice me envió fotografías de su hija, Minato estaba viéndolas conmigo y a pesar de que es un año mas chica que el, creo que le gusto la hija de Berenice y Sasuke.

-¡Que! ¿Minato enamorado de Yume?

-Los niños ya están creciendo Naruto y pronto ellos harán sus vidas.

-¿Sabes? Aun no me creo las coincidencias de la vida, ¿como es posible que Bere haya terminado casada con Sasuke? ¿Son tan diferentes?

-Yo pienso igual que tu Zorrito, pero el amor es así, llega cuando menos lo esperas y así le paso a Bere.

La historia de Berenice y Sasuke comenzó así, ella lo vio por primera vez cuando Sasuke fue a vera Kiba a su oficina para preguntarle si sabia algo de Hinata, pues el no se pudo despedir de ella por que Naruto llego y no quiso causarle mas problemas a la Hyuga, Kiba le respondió que estaban en la misma situación, pues Kiba al enterarse de que el padre de los Mellizos estaba ahí, lo mejor fue alejarse de ella, pues el sabia bien que Hinata amaba demasiado a Naruto y no podría competir contra el y así al paso de unas semanas se hicieron amigos, Kiba y Sasuke se frecuentaban cada vez mas seguido y en una de tantas visitas a la oficina de Kiba, Sasuke se encontró con Berenice, sobra decir que al principio se odiaron por ser tan iguales y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, además de que Berenice se entero que el había sido el desgraciado que casi arruina la vida de su amiga, pero como dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, ellos se comenzaron a ver con otros ojos y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo quería admitir, se enamoraron y con ayuda de Kiba lograron declararse su amor y así ellos a los 2 años de que Hinata y Naruto habían regresado a Konoha, se casaron cuando su pequeña hija Yume ya contaba con un añito de edad, extrañamente Sasuke no tuvo que someterse a ningún tratamiento para poder tener hijos, simplemente sucedió, en un momento de pasión y confiados por que Sasuke no "podía" tener hijos pues decidieron demostrarse el amor que se tenían y pues al paso de los días se enteraron que Berenice estaba esperando un bebé, ambos se sorprendieron y hasta el ojinegro dudo un poco, pero no dijo nada, en verdad amaba a la latina como para dejarla ir, cuando llego el día del alumbramiento todas las dudas del Uchiha se esfumaron, al tomar entre sus brazos a aquel pequeño bultito sintió como unas lagrimas traicioneras querían escapar de sus negros ojos ya que la emoción de ver a su hija fue demasiada, el ojinegro comprobó que era suya, que era su pequeña princesita y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz, esa pequeña bebe era una digna Uchiha, su cabello y piel eran iguales a los suyos y su mirada a pesar de ser apenas una recién nacida se notaba seria y en cierto modo altiva, sin duda corría sangre Uchiha por sus venas, la única diferencia de la pequeña con su padre son sus ojos que eran del mismo color de su madre, sin duda Yume llego para alegrar la vida de Sasuke y Berenice .

Berenice no había querido decirles a Naruto y a Hinata de quien se había enamorado pues temía que el rubio no dejara a su amiga volver a verla, simplemente les comentaba que estaba feliz y que por fin había encontrado el verdadero amor y felizmente era correspondida, cuando la castaña se entero de su embarazo y Sasuke le propuso matrimonio quiso compartir esa dicha con sus amigos e inmediatamente les dio la noticia de su boda y su futuro bebe, claro omitiendo detalles de la identidad de su futuro esposo y padre de su hijo o hija, los Uzumaki mas que felices por su amiga viajaron inmediatamente a visitarla, lo que nunca se esperaron fue que el gran amor de su amiga fuera nada mas y nada menos Sasuke Uchiha, claro que el shock en ese momento fue muy fuerte, pero como en ese tiempo Naruto ya había pasado por aquellas sesiones, decidió perdonar a Sasuke, aunque mas que nada, fue por Berenice, ya que ella había cuidado de su Luna en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida y de algún modo le quería retribuir toda su amabilidad, Hinata se alegro muchísimo por ambos, ya que los dos merecían ser felices y así, con el paso del tiempo se hicieron mas cercanos y en cada vacación que tiene, ya sea la familia Uzumaki o la familia Uchiha se visitan para no perder esa amistad que ha crecido a lo largo del tiempo.

-Pobre Bere, no me imagino como debe tratarla el Teme, tu sabes muy bien que tiene un mal carácter.

-No lo creo, ellos se aman mucho, y la muestra es que ya han durado 13 años de casados.

-Tienes razón, me alegro por ellos y por nosotros, por que cada día que pasa, agradezco a kami por la maravillosa familia que me envió, te juro Lunita, que no los cambiaria por nada del mundo- Naruto se acerca a besar a su esposa y después acaricia la mejilla del pequeño Jiraya quien aun dormía en el regazo de su madre.

Ese momento de calma se termina al escucharse gritos que provienen de las recamaras de los mellizos…

-¡Kushina devuélveme mi chamarra!

-Esa chamarra es mía, no seas ñoño Minato, ¿que no ves?

-La tuya es de color negro, y la naranja que tienes en tus manos es la mía.

-Que no, te voy a acusar con papá- Gritaba la pelirroja

-Pues yo te voy a acusar con mamá- Imitaba el tono de su hermana

-¡PAPAAAAAA!

-¡MAMAAAAAAAA!

Naruto y Hinata solo sonrieron y después de darse otro tierno beso, la ojiperla fue a calmar a sus pequeños monstros, o si no terminarían por despertar otra vez al pequeño Jiraya, mientras que el rubio subía a su recamara a llamar a su amigo para avisarles con tiempo que irían a visitarlos pronto.

_**Notas finales:**_

_Me es difícil escribir, las ultimas palabras de este fic, pero les puedo escribir desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón__que lea agradezco con toda el alma el que me hayan__acompañado a lo largo de estos casi 2 meses que me llevo__escribir esta historia, DOMO ARIGATO._

_Por cierto, a los que me están pidiendo la próxima historia, les aviso que el primer capitulo ya lo puse a la par del final de este fic, espero poder contar también con su preferencia y compañía en esta nueva aventura, el nuevo fic se llama… __**FELICIDAD, DOLOR Y UN PASO AL AMOR**__… ¿Que tal el titulo?_

_Sin mas que decir, me despido, no sin antes desearles lo mejor de este mundo, mucha felicidad, mucho amor y …_

_¿Creían que me había olvidado de agradecerles a cada uno de los que me dejaron reviews? Pues no es así y aquí con mucha felicidad y orgullo pongo los nombres (bueno los nicks) de mis nuevos amigos que estuvieron conmigo a lo largo de este fanfic…_

_**kaori91**_

_**Princess311**_

_**Lavi-hime 4E -3**_

_**Ayame2009**_

_**sumebe**_

_**Dark kurogane**_

_**enma-naruhina**_

_**narutoxhinatax13**_

_**Samaelhyuga**_

_**black-sky-666**_

_**yannin**_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**_

_**nataliuzumaki**_

_**KENSACHAN-de J. Black**_

_**Tomoyo Erizawa**_

_**dark dragon Hades**_

_**Hinata36**_

_**Yani**_

_**natsumi hhr nh**__**  
**_

_Millones de gracias por todo, en serio que disfrute leyendo todos y cada uno de sus lindos comentarios, siempre revisaba mi cuenta en esta pagina para felizmente darme cuenta que rápidamente me dejaban sus lindos reviews T_T_

_Y como ya dije, espero seguir contando con ustedes en mi siguiente fic que créanme, estará muy, muy bueno, aunque la ultima palabra solo la tendrán ustedes n_n _

_Besos y abrazos con mucho cariño de su tomodachi..._

_**OYUKY CHAN**_

_**¡SAYO!**_


End file.
